Unaccounted Variables
by ZacFF
Summary: Saiko Intelli was defeated by Yaoyorozu's team in the Provisional License exam, but we didn't really see an aftermath of Intelli. So here it is, with our boy Midoriya being a hero with comforting words alone. (Cover image isn't mine. Credits to whoever owns it.)
1. Just A Pep Talk

**AN: A PAIRING NO ONE ASKED FOR, AND YET HERE IT IS. I FIND THE MOST IRREGULAR SHIT AT MOST TIMES. I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST ONE EVER TO PAIR IZUKU AND SAIKO IN THIS SITE, REALLY.**

 **EDIT: FINALLY GOT A REPLY FROM FF. THERE IS NOW A TAG FOR _SAIKO INTELLI_**

* * *

The first test for the Provisional License had just ended, with all of class 1-A of UA passing, it was a good time.

"Alright!" Yayorozu exclaimed. She pumped her fist up in the air.

Jiro sighed as she sat down. "Yeah, I'm happy we passed."

Tsuyu sat down beside her. "Yeah, that Seiai Academy girl was tough."

"It was her ignorance that failed her in the end." Shoji commented beside them.

Yaoyorozu frowned. Yes. That Seiai girl that almost had them trapped. "I-I have to say… we played right into her hands that time."

Jiro huffed. "She's smart, I'll give her that."

Yaoyorozu clenched her fists. "Still, if you hadn't gone back for me then-"

"There is no if, we will and always will go back for one of our own." Shoji declared.

Jiro nodded. "Heck yeah!"

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Yeah!"

As the four conversed, there was a blue haired girl on the bench in a corner, just sitting and staring blankly at the ground.

This was Saiko Intelli, the girl who had an IQ of 150 that multiplied whenever she drank tea.

And yet she caused herself and her friends' failure.

She had just failed the Provisional License exam, all because she got too cocky! How could she face her friends now? After _she_ caused them to fail.

Then suddenly, a cold beverage can appeared in front of her.

She looked up and saw a smiling green haired boy in front of her, who she recognized from the U.A Sports Festival.

"I-I ah… I didn't know what you liked so I got tea and coffee. Whichever you pick, I'll take what you don't." Midoriya awkwardly said.

Intelli proceeded to look at the can, then to him.

"I m-mean if you don't like some then-"

She then took the can of tea. She didn't really like canned beverages, but she would take anything right now.

Midoriya then took the can of coffee and sat down on the bench.

"S-So…" Midoriya started. "C-Can I ask what you're bothered with?"

Intelli huffed. "What makes you think I have one?"

"W-Well, for one you fidget." Midoriya pointed out. "You're nervous about something." He knew. After all, it took a nervous lad to know another.

Intelli groaned. "Even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Midoriya shook his head. "It doesn't have to be me." He said. "It doesn't matter who, but I think it's better if you share your problems with someone else."

"No one went near you even when you were visibly affected by something, so I took it upon myself." Midoriya declared.

Intelli's eyes widened in shook for a moment. Her head raised slightly upwards.

But her frown came back a moment later.

"Who asked you for help?" She let out a humorless snicker as she looked at Midoriya.

Midoriya let out a distant smile. "No one asked me. And nobody should need to." Midoriya admitted. "It's not my business, it's not my problem to mind, but…"

He smiled at her.

"But, isn't meddling when you don't need to the essence of being a hero?"

Those words struck a chord in the girl.

A hero, yes, that was what she wanted to be.

"You may not have passed the exam, but there's always next time." Midoriya said. "Study upon your mistakes and seize the opportunity!"

Intelli stared with a hint of admiration on her eyes at Midoriya.

 _'W-What is happening to me?'_

Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "A-Ah sorry if I overstepped any boundaries." He said as he stood up…

But his hand was clutched by another.

He turned around to find the girl, looking down, while holding onto the wrist.

The girl looked up at him.

"I-If I tell you… would you listen?" Intelli pleaded Midoriya.

Midoriya smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

"So, what is the problem?" Midoriya asked. He opened his can of coffee and started drinking.

Intelli only clutched her can of tea, and only looked at the floor.

"I lost." She said. "I failed the provisional exam. I got too cocky.. And failed my exam."

"Not only that, but my friends... I dragged them down with me." Intelli said as her voice started to crack. "H-How? I -I don't even know how to face them. If feel like I can't"

She tightened her grip around the canned beverage. "I led them, they had expectations for me, I failed them."

Midoriya, unsure of what to do, moved in closer and rubbed the girl's back. "Care to tell me how it happened?"

She sniffed. "Alright. Then..." She started. "I have a quirk that doubles my IQ whenever I close my eyes after I drink..." She gestured towards the can of tea.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Tea?"

"It depends on the brand, but yes. It's ridiculous, I know."

Midoriya shook his head. "No! No it's not. In fact it's so unexpected that no one will expect it! If you're in a pinch, you could coerce your enemy into letting you drink tea, close your eyes and then you already have a plan formed!"

Intelli let out a short chuckle. "Why, thank you. First time I've heard of that from someone other than my classmates."

Midoriya smiled. "You should be, it's still an amazing quirk."

Intelli blushed slightly, before shaking her head. "Anyway, me and a couple of my classmates teamed up, I devised a plan and we took action."

"Everything was going according to plan, we managed to put them under pressure and managed to limit their quirks." She then started to frown. "However, that was when my calculations went wrong."

"I didn't expect them to go on the offensive. Could you believe it? Me, who had many possibilities on how the situation would go, didn't expect them to go on the offensive." She let out a humorless chuckle.

"Everything went down from then on out." She said. "My classmate all fell from the high frequency they sent out, I got lucky and moved quick."

"Then I became selfish, I stepped over the bodies of my classmates and rushed over to that creation girl, I wanted to pass so badly, even if it was just me." She told him. "But that was where I thought wrong again."

"Her classmates went back for her, they helped her!" She exclaimed. "They didn't leave their friend alone, not like me…"

"Not like me who left her friends alone for the glory of passing!" She exclaimed as she turned towards Midoriya with tears down her face.

"S-So… How? How could I face my classmates, my friends, after I failed them. After I acted so selfish…" She trailed off as she started to cry.

"I-I'm so full of myself! If only… If only I was stronger…" She weeped. "If only I was smarte-"

"It's okay."

Her tears stopped for a moment. "W-What?"

Midoriya smiled at her. "It's okay to be selfish." He took a sip out of is coffee.

"To pass the test, you had to ruin other peoples opportunities." He said. "To pass, I had to take on students who _had_ to pass this time around."

"I wanted to give them a chance, I wanted them to pass." Midoriya shook his head. "But I steeled myself and did it anyway. I was selfish, I had to be to pass."

"Because I can't fail, not with what's riding on my shoulders." Midoriya declared.

The ninth user of One For All had to pass. It was what All Might gave him. And now that All Might retired…

It was only right to fulfill his duty as the successor.

"I know how you feel." Midoriya clenched his fist. "To feel disappointed in yourself, to blame yourself. To think that if you were stronger you could change things. If only…"

That's right. If he was stronger… if he discovered the use of his legs earlier. He could've dealt with Muscular without injuring his fists too much. Kacchan wouldn't have been taken by villains, All For One didn't have to fight All Might, and…

All Might would never have had to reveal his true form and retire.

And now villains that were hiding have now begun to appear one by one.

Midoriya shook his head. "But, the past is the past. We can only learn from it."

"A-And what do I learn from this?" Intelli asked as she wiped her tears.

Midoriya smirked. "That compared to formulas, there are always unaccounted variables."

Intelli raised an eyebrow. "Unaccounted… variables?"

He nodded. "Yep! Unaccounted variables." He said. "People can't simply just be numbers on an equation, calculation, or formula." He told her. "They're there, but you don't include them in the equation."

"There are variables like trust, loyalty, friendship." Midoriya said as he clenched his fist and raised it to the sky. "It's cheesy, I know. But just like you and your classmates, other people need help from other people."

"Your classmates trust you, they are loyal to you." Midoriya said. "Just as they went back for their teammate, it's better to fight and run than run."

"What… What do you mean?"

Midoriya chuckled. "Being a hero can be troubling and dangerous. When you encounter an enemy stronger than you, natural response would be to send out someone to get help." He thought back at the incident from USJ.

"But, sometimes, when it's a lost cause, a hero will try to die a heroic death. Sacrificing themselves to buy a couple seconds for everyone to escape." Midoriya thought back on his fight with Muscular.

Midoriya sighed. "Heroes have families that wait for them." He said. "Rescue is the main priority of a hero before defeating a villain." He thought back at how he, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima rescued Bakugo from the villains.

"But, most importantly…" He smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay to run and live another day." He told her. "Don't blame yourself for failing your classmates, they don't blame you."

Intelli sniffed. Her tears were already starting to fall again. She hid her face.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Midoriya smiled understandingly. "It's because whenever a person needs help, my body moves on its own." He said. "It's, like I said, cheesy."

"But that's what being a hero is about." Intelli saw as he smiled his brightest towards her.

"Putting that cheesy lip service into action."

Intelli's walls broke down at that moment.

She cried and wrapped her arms around Midoriya. Midoriya blushed at the sudden contact, before looking at the crying girl on his shoulders and rubbed his arm on her back.

Saiko Intelli the genius, crying with some boy she just met a few minutes ago. What was it with his words? Why did it feel so soothing? Why did it make her feel this way?

Oh, she knew.

Because every single thing he told her was true, it was what she needed to hear.

To hear that someone didn't blame her.

What was she doing here sulking? Weeping?

She had to confront her classmates!

After a while, the girl finally stopped crying, she got off Midoriya with a blush on her face.

"Y-You're right." She smiled. "You are exactly right!"

Midoriya smiled. "Now, what do you need to do?"

Intelli smirked. "I'm going to talk to my classmates. I'm going to ask for forgiveness."

"That's right!" Midoriya told her. "I was right, you are much better when you're smiling."

"Hah, are you attracted to me?" Intelli brought back her haughty tone.

Midoriya blushed. "I-I d-didn't m-mean to, I-I am j-just saying y-you are b-better when you s-s-smile." Midoriya awkwardly replied.

Intelli blushed again. "I look better when I smile?"

Midoriya's face was now a tomato. "W-Well everyone looks better when they smile. That's part of why I want to be a hero." He said. "To make people feel better, to see their smiles."

"Go to your classmates now, you don't want to spend more time with this stranger than you already have do you?" Midoriya joked.

Intelli smiled and nodded, before stopping just a few steps after.

"Saiko Intelli of Seiai Academy." She told him.

Midoriya blinked twice. "What?"

Intelli sighed. "I said, I'm Saiko Intelli of Seiai Academy." She flipped her hair. "And you are?"

Midoriya's eyes widened, then he smiled. This really was nothing like the girl earlier, the girl who was sulking, blaming herself, and cursing her own selfishness.

"Izuku Midoriya of UA High School." He replied.

Intelli chuckled. "Well, I guess we're not strangers anymore."

Midoriya chuckled in return. "Seems like it."

* * *

And the two went their separate ways. With the girl going to her classmates.

Intelli ran up to her classmates and confronted them. "Girls…"

The one with the pink hair went up to her. "Yes? Sai-sama?"

Intelli bit her lip, clenched her fist…

And bowed low. "Please forgive my incompetence!"

All of them stood up.

"Sai-sama!"

"Don't bow so low!"

"What's wrong Sai-sama?"

"Did someone make you do this Sai-sama?"

"Tell me what's wrong Sai-sama!"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, still bowing. "If it wasn't for me, you all would have passed the test! And I even had the audacity to try and pass the test by myself! I'm sorry!"

She expected resentment, after her talk with Midoriya she still expected the worse.

"Oh? Is that all Sai-sama?"

But it wasn't the case.

"Phew, I thought someone made you do that Sai-sama."

"Sai-sama, is that the thing that was bothering you?"

"Please raise yourself Sai-sama."

"You had me worried Sai-sama."

Intelli raised herself up with the help of her four friends. "You… you don't blame me?"

The short one spoke up. "Of course not Sai-sama! We can try again next time! And we'll be stronger!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right."

"Next time will do."

Intelli's eyes brought up tears once again. But no, she would not cry.

"Come here you girls!" She brought her hands out and embraced her friends.

"Call me Sai, girls." Intelli declared. "You're my friends, after all."

"Sai-sa- Sai…"

"Yes! Sai!"

"I will treasure this moment forever."

"That's right! We're all friends!"

"Let's go girls!"

Intelli smiled. He was right, they were her friends. No one would blame her. All they could do was learn from the experience. Turn that experience into power.

She broke up the hug and smiled at each of her friends, who all smiled in return.

This…

This felt right.

She then turned around, stepped on her toes and searched the room for a certain mop of green hair.

Her eyes twinkled when she saw him.

There he was, in front of a blond guy and a short purple guy both bowing in front of him.

She put her fist on top of her chest, feeling the beat of her heart. A blush rose to her face.

She smiled. _'Unaccounted variables indeed.'_ She then steeled herself and made way towards Midoriya.

* * *

Over on Midoriya, he was having his own confrontation.

"We're sorry!"

"We're sorry!"

Kaminari and Mineta respectively said.

Midoriya chuckled and waved his hands in front of him.

"I-It's fine, no one was harmed!"

"But we said all those things about you!" Mineta said, as he and Kaminari stood up straight.

Kaminari nodded. "Yeah man, we were just jealous dude. Don't hold it against us."

"I'm not holding anything over anyon-"

"Midoriya- _kun_."

A familiar voice made Midoriya turn to his side.

Saiko Intelli greeted him…

With a kiss.

A kiss that was dangerously close to his lips.

Midoriya exploded in red. "W-W-W-What?" Midoriya jumped back.

Intelli only smiled at him. "Someday…" She brought herself close till her mouth was near Midoriya's ears.

" _I'll make you take responsibility._ "

Then she left with a sway to her hips, no words left to say.

Kaminari, Mineta, and Midoriya were all without words.

Did that girl just… _kiss_ him?

Mineta clenched his fists. "You… stard."

That brought Midoriya back from his initial shock.

"What was that Mineta-kun?"

Mineta looked up at him in anger. "You bastard!" He started poking his leg. "I take back my apology!"

Kaminari held Midoriya's collar up. "Who even was that chick?!"

"T-That was Saiko Intelli from Seiai Academ-"

"What is it with you and girls from other schools you bastard!" Mineta exclaimed.

"I-I don't-"

"And then there's also that girl from Shiketsu!" Kaminari remarked.

"I-I told you theres nothing betwee-"

"What did you even do with her?"

"Nothing! I just talked to her!"

Mineta let out a dry laugh. "Heh, just talked to her my ass! You smooth-talking son-of-a-bitch!"

"I told you that's not-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

As the three fought once again, Saiko Intelli was left to ponder.

 _'Become a hero that makes others smile…'_ She let out a chuckle and smiled. _'You did something to me, Midoriya. You did me a favor I didn't know I needed. To help without being asked for…"  
_  
She clenched and looked at her fists. _'I will become a hero. A hero worthy to stand with her friends, to protect them, to lead them. To become a hero worthy of fighting alongside you, helping you just as you did me.'_

She then reached out for her canned tea Midoriya bought for her.

To make her feel better.

' _I will work hard, harder than anyone. Improve my quirk, my skills. And then, when I finally become a hero, I will make_ you _smile, just as you did me.'_

' _That's right. After all…'_ She took a sip from the canned beverage. Then she closed her eyes, her quirk visibly activating around her.

 _'It's my formula for success!'_

* * *

 **AN: AND THAT'S A WRAP! AFTER WATCHING THE YAOYOROZU VS SAIKO THING, WE DIDN'T REALLY SEE AN AFTERMATH OF SAIKO. WELL, HERE IT IS.**

 **ALONG WITH OUR BOY IZUKU COMFORTING HER.**

 **SIGNING OFF... ZacFF**


	2. To Change

**AN: DUE TO SUDDEN POPULARITY, HERE IT IS!**

 **A SECOND CHAPTER OF THE _SUPPOSED_ ONE-SHOT FEATURING _Saiko Intelli_!  
**

 **MAN, YOU GUYS REALLY LIKED HER. HOW NICE.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ON _Saiko Intelli._**

 **AND OF HER PERSPECTIVE OF CHANGE NOT ONLY TO HERSELF, BUT TO HER FRIENDS AS WELL.**

 **PS.** **THE OTHER STUDENTS FROM _Seiai Academy_** **ASIDE FROM _Saiko Intelli_ DON'T HAVE NAMES, SO I JUST CLASSIFY THEM BY APPEARANCE. ALTHOUGH SOME ARE A NAMELESS FEW. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

* * *

"Sai-sam-"

Intelli immediately turned beside her and put her finger upon her pink-haired classmate's mouth.

She shook her head. "Just call me Sai, remember?"

"Sai." The pink haired girl corrected. "I- Apologies, but I have to ask. Something happened to you before we left."

Ah yes, The Provisional License Exam had just ended, and now that it was late afternoon, they were now on the bus ride home.

Back to Seiai Academy.

And right now, Saiko Intelli and her classmates were on a bus themselves.

"Yeah." The silver haired girl also said. "You have been a bit bearable, Sai."

Intelli sighed. "I was mean before right?"

The girl squeaked and covered her mouth. "N-No. I absolutely don'-"

"Please do not let this chance go and say what we really want." A girl told her. "You were tolerable at times Intelli, but most times you were too controlling."

"Manipulative."

"Try-hard."

"You're too full of yourself at times."

"Stuck-up."

The girls around her all with the exception for the few she a day ago. said things to her that she never would have imagined they would say.

Was she this bad?

Did she scare her classmates into doing things for her?

Her few friends intended to stand up for her.

"She's not-!" The orange haired girl stood up.

"I-I'm…"

Intelli, for the first time, took time to say something.

"…Sai?"

"I'm sorry." Intelli finally said.

That made them all stop.

"I'm sorry!" Intelli exclaimed. Loud enough for all of the residents on the bus to hear.

Most of the girls looked at her in disbelief.

"Did I just hear that?"

"Saiko Intelli… apologized?"

"She apologized?"

"Please tell me you have that audio."

Such was what her classmates said.

"I'm sorry. Everyone." Intelli said. "I know I've been a little bit… difficult."

"That's an understatement!" A classmate of hers remarked.

Intelli bit back a reply. "But, l- no. Someone made me realize something earlier today." She told them. "I need to change."

"I need to become someone worthy of bearing the title of hero. Someone who helps without being asked for." Intelli told all of them.

Intelli sighed. "I've been a bitch to you all."

The other silver-haired girl sat up. "Sai!"

"No. Don't stop her. I really want to see where this goes." Her classmate said.

Intelli put her hand up to stop anyone from intervening. "It's true. And what's worse is the fact that I only realized this fact when someone gave me a pep talk earlier."

"I have to change. I have to be a hero. I have to get better, stronger, smarter." Intelli listed. "I have to thank that person for making me see these things."

"I know I'm not the best person there is. But I… no, _we_. _We_ as a whole _. We_ as Seiai Academy have responsibilities." Intelli put her head down. "I know… I know I haven't been the best person there is. I notice that now."

"It's just… ever since I was a child, I've been treated with servants, butlers, people who would do things for me. I grew up thinking it was the norm." She admitted as she kept her head down.

"But that's not how a hero should be." She told them. "I realize that now. Even more if a hero is what I, no, _we_ want to be."

Intelli raised her head to look at her classmates. "I will change. I will lead with loyalty, no longer with fear or obligation. But with freewill and trust with one another."

"I will work hard to earn everyone's trust. Give you a reason to trust in me, to believe in me. To go back for each other in times we need." Intelli said. "And for that reason, I only have one order right now."

"And that is?" A classmate of hers inquired.

"Help me change."

One could probably hear a pin drop with the silence going on in the bus.

Was this really Saiko Intelli?

The girl who was a tyrant most of the time?

Her classmates were shocked.

"H-Help you… change?" One of her classmates repeated. "H-How?"

"Stop being afraid of me. I know my mistakes now, and I'll do my best to make up for them." Intelli said. "If I'm wrong, tell me. If you know a better way, raise your hand."

"I'm smart, very much so. However, I seem ignorant to the trouble I cause my peers." She stood up from her chair and turned to everyone in the bus.

She bowed low.

"Please! Help me become a better person!" She said she lowered her bow even more.

Some of the girls stood up.

"Sai!"

"Please raise yourself up!"

"We're in a bus!"

Intelli seemed uncaring of the comments remained in her position.

"Please, I want to stand side-by-side with everyone else. I want to stand by the one who made me realize all this." She exclaimed.

She inhaled. "I want to become a hero!"

Everyone looked at her flabbergasted.

This day had been a lot more shocking than any day before.

First _Saiko Intelli_ of all people had apologized.

She admitted _her_ mistakes.

Then she bowed _this_ low and pleaded?!

As everyone looked at her, the bus they were in suddenly pulled a rough brake.

And Intelli lost her balance and fell.

Grimacing at the pain, the bus then started to accelerate normally. As she put both of her hands on the ground to stand up, she was greeted with something.

Someone was offering her a hand.

She looked towards who had their hand forward.

It was one of her classmates who she knew was admittedly agitated with her.

The girl grinned. "Well said, Intelli." Intelli took the hand as the girl brought her up. "You're still a long way. But we'll help you."

Soon enough, one by one, all the girls gave their words to the girl in question.

"We want to be heroes too!"

"We'll help you!"

"I still haven't forgiven you for taking my yoghurt, but whatever."

"I volunteer!"

"Girl, you ain't never had friends like us."

And more words of encouragement were said by all of her classmates.

This was it, what she wanted. To lead with loyalty, to learn from her mistakes.

To let someone tell her she was wrong.

To have someone tell her… she could change.

The girl smirked. "It's going to be rough around here Intelli, especially if you want all of us to _trust_ you. Can you do it?"

No hesitation.

No regrets.

This was her decision.

Intelli nodded and shook her hand.

"It's not whether I _can_ …"

She would definitely do it.

To be a hero is no easy objective.

But it was no problem if she was going to start off with this.

The former relationship of her and her classmates were more like master and servant.

But now, she would work towards being comrades.

The unaccounted variables… trust, friendship, loyalty.

She would give them meaning, and thrust into life with those unaccounted variable in mind.

"It's only a matter of _when_."

* * *

She and her other classmates were just dropped off to their school, where they would go in another vehicle to give them a ride home.

And since she and several of her classmates had the same route home, they shared a limousine.

It was quite quiet inside the vehicle at first…

But with words from a certain pink-haired girl…

"Sai, who was that boy you kissed back at the Provisional Exam venue?"

The mill seemed to turn once again. And all of the passengers in the vehicle minus the driver looked at her in shock.

"You kissed someone?!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Who is this guy?"

The pink one answered the question. "It appeared to be a green-haired boy with freckles." She told them. "I saw them with my quirk. I was surprised Sai could be that assertive."

Intelli internally cursed. _'Of course she could see! It's her quirk!'_

"Why did you use your quirk to see?" Intelli asked as she hid her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"I apologize, but I was merely concerned. You left so abruptly I had to see."

Intelli only shook her head in response. Face still hidden with her hands.

"Hey, hey. Green-haired boy… freckles?" The silver haired one asked.

Intelli unconsciously nodded.

' _Why did I nod! That just gave them a hint and quite possibly a confirmation!'_

"Then that's Midoriya Izuku of U.A." The redhead told them. "The one with the self-destructive quirk in the U.A sports festival."

"Ah that one!" The one with dark blue hair snapped her fingers. "I seem to have seen him use his legs though, but he didn't hurt himself anymore."

"Maybe he got better."

"Maybe. But he hides his pain well."

"It's a possibility."

"He's gotten better-!" Intelli let out of her mouth before she clamped her hands on them. _'I let it slip!'_

The girls all looked at her knowingly.

"Must be a very nice man for you to stick up for him."

Intelli let her hands fall, and she smiled as she played with a strand of her hair. "Yes… yes he is."

"You like him." The silver-haired one asked.

Intelli's eyes went wide. "H-H-Why would you-!"

"Body language." The girl told her.

"Aside from the obvious fact that Sai kissed him." The redhead reminded.

The silver-haired one shrugged. "That too."

"I-I-It was only on the cheek!" Intelli replied all too quick.

At first, no one said anything.

Intelli thought it was the end of the discussion.

And then the girls one by one started to laugh.

"W-What? What's so funny?" Intelli asked.

"Sorry Sai, but it's just… It's rare for you to act like this."

Intelli paused in her actions. "Is it?"

The pink-haired one nodded. "Yes, and I assume this had something to do with this Midoriya Izuku?"

Intelli blushed. "Y-Yes."

"Whooo! Saiko Intelli is blushing!"

"Why are you acting so bashful?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Saiko Intelli?!"

Intelli and the other girls all laughed together.

This would have been impossible to do if Intelli didn't see them as equal to her.

But she was changing, and will change for the better.

"I must say, I am rather curious as to how you met this man." The silver-haired one said. "Care to tell the tale?"

"Yeah! I want to know too!

"Ditto."

"We still have some time before arrival.

"Tell it! Tell it!"

Saiko giggled and nodded. "Alright then. Make yourselves comfortable girls." She said as she flicked her hair to the side.

"Well, it all started when he offered me a canned beverage…"

Intelli and her friends smiled and laughed as they listed to Intelli's story.

But Saiko Intelli was more than happy to tell her friends.

After all, wasn't it only right to tell your friends about your soon-to-be partner?

Partner in what you might ask?

On the battlefield or business?

In sickness and in heath?

Who knows?

But her goal was still the same.

She would work hard to be able to stand beside him with dignity, to be able to help him as he did her. And in time, maybe sometime more.

All she knew was that they will one day meet each other again, possibly on the street strolling or in the field fighting some villains. Then she would ask him for help, advice, or tips. And they would go on from there.

After all…

' _It's my formula for success!'_

* * *

 **AN: WHOO! DONE! FINALLY! THIS TOOK A LONG TIME, NOT TO WRITE, BUT TO FIND TIME TO WRITE IT! I'M BUSY AS HECK, BUT I GOT BORED WITH SCHOOL WORK SO I DECIDED TO WORK UPON THIS!**

 **I'M JUST GOING UPON WHAT THE GENERAL REACTION OF THE CLASSMATES OF** _ **Saiko Intelli**_ **WOULD WHEN SHE FINALLY REALISES HER OWN WRONG DOINGS.**

 **HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THE CONFRONTATION, BUT I HOPE IT WAS ALRIGHT.**

 **I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA IN MY HEAD, BUT IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE TIME TO DO, BECAUSE I'M BUSY AS OF RIGHT NOW.**

 **AN IDEA FOR WHAT YOU ASK?**

 **WHAT ELSE? THE NEXT CHAPTER-**

 **OOPS.**

 **DID I SAY NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **EHEHEHEHE**

 **SIGNING OFF… ZacFF**

 **PS. I WONDER WHY THE STORY ISN'T LABELED COMPLETE?**


	3. Gossip That Goes Around

**AN: I SURVIVE! WHOO. THIS ILLNESS OF MINE REALLY TOOK AWAY MY STRENGTH, BUT I'M FEELING A BETTER NOW. A LITTLE BIT. HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER OF UNACCOUNTED VARIABLES.**

 **YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS HUH?**

 **[BETA: TheToonyBoi]**

* * *

To say that Intelli was surprised was an understatement.

She was overwhelmed!

Seiai Academy was an all female academy

And what does an academy of girls do in their spare time?

Gossip and train.

And if the subject of that gossip was about the ex-tyrant changing her ways, especially if the reason for that change was a boy… well the outcome was obvious wasn't it?

"How did things end up this way…" Intelli sulked.

She told only a couple of her closest friends. So how did half of the entire student body know?

Her pink-haired friend bowed in apology. "My apologies Sai, I only told one person, but the information spread like wildfire and everything is being blown out of proportion."

The gossip she was overhearing was completely outrageous. A little bit of information goes out and radical assumptions were already concluded as truths?

' _Unbelievable…'_

It was nighttime in the dormitory of Seiai Academy which was dubbed _Divine League_. In the common room were almost all of the second years gathered in a meeting in a large dining table.

The focus being on Saiko Intelli.

"Where did you meet him?"

"What did he say?"

"Is it true that it was that green haired boy from the UA Sports Festival?"

"Do you want to meet him again?"

"Talk to us girl!"

"Spill it!"

"This is an intervention!"

Such were the questions and demands she had to endure.

"Is it true that you took him to a love hotel afterwar-"

" _Where did you hear that nonsense?!_ " Intelli slammed her hands upon the table and stood up, face flushed.

Only to see the smirking face of her classmate.

"Oh she _can_ talk~" Her classmate teased. "Relax Intelli, I'm only teasing you." Her eyes gained a gleam. "Unless… you actually di-"

"No!" Intelli shot down. "No we did not! The first time we met was in the exam, we have not met again yet."

"You said yet." Another classmate of hers pointed out. "You _do_ want to meet him after all.

"Just tell us about him!"

"Tell us then we'll never mention it again."

Intelli raised an eyebrow. " _Really?_ "

The girl snorted. "In your dreams."

Intelli sighed.

' _Should've known._

"Come on girl, we want to know how this boy changed your whole attitude and stuff."

Intelli contemplated.

' _It's not really a secret. And it's just to get them off my back, definitely not because I want to tell the story.'_

...

' _Of course not.'_

Intelli sat down. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you better listen up. I won't repeat it."

At once, all of the girls sat down and shut their mouths.

Intelli sweatdropped at the sudden change in attitude.

 _'Give me a break.'_

* * *

 _'Give me a break.'_

Midoriya Izuku was currently having a situation, one that revolved entirely around him. This situation was cause for every boy in Heights Alliance to get together and discuss.

Absolutely no females allowed.

In the common room was every boy in the dorm huddled in a circle to discuss a little rumor that has been spreading around about the resident cinnamon roll and his new 'girlfriend'.

"Midoriya, is it true?" Sero asked him.

Midoriya was terrified, but managed to keep his composure and answer.

"Is what true, Sero-kun?"

"Don't play dumb Midoriya." Sato told him. "Rumor has it that you hooked up with a girl from another school during the License Exam."

Midoriya froze.

"Where did you hear that?" Midoriya cautiously asked them.

Kirishima shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Is it true?"

Midoriya denied. "I did help out someone after the exam, right after the first test. But to say that we hooked up couldn't be any farther from the truth." He explained. "I just cheered her up, that's all."

The guys seemed to understand.

"Yeah, seems like something you'd do." Todoroki commented.

"Why'd she kiss you then?" Mineta asked, genuinely curious.

All except for maybe one or two of them.

Midoriya's face flushed. "I-Its wasn't a real kiss, I-It was only on the cheek!"

His eyes widened.

' _Oh no…'_

All of the guys stared at him with wide eyes that were filled with bewilderment, sans Mineta or Kaminari.

' _I am filled with regret…"_

"What the fuck, Deku?" Bakugo said, jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"N-Nothing happened Kacchan!" Midoriya tried to reason. "I just talked to her that's all!"

"You don't just _talk_ to somebody and get a kiss you know! Even if it was on the cheek!" Kaminari told him. "Remind me where was she from again?!"

"S-S-Seiai Academy! Shoji-kun met her. Intelli Saiko." Midoriya gestured to the multiple armed boy.

Shoji raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah, she said she and her classmates fought you in the License Exam." He said. "Baby blue hair, drinks a lot of tea, Seiai Academy?"

Shoji's eyes widened. "You mean _her_?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Midoriya, if you would please elaborate, then maybe we would understand."

"Oui." Aoyama said.

Midoriya sighed.

 _I really don't want to do this..._

"Okay, I'll tell you all what happened." Midoriya declared.

And in an instant, they were all closely surrounding him. Eyes eager with anticipation for his story.

"It began when I spotted her sitting alone on a bench..."

* * *

"He approached me when I was sitting alone on a bench." Intelli started. "I was still upset and remorseful after my mistake caused our defeat, sulking and thinking. When he suddenly walked up to me."

"Was he suave?"

"Suave?" Intelli chuckled. "No, it couldn't have been further than that." She told them. "He was plain looking, but he peaked my interest."

"How so?"

"He was so concerned for a complete stranger, it caught me off guard and well..." Intelli said. "I guess his genuine nature made me cave in." Intelli looked up fondly in remembrance.

The other girls smirked at her expression, she was clearly smitten with this boy.

"He walked up to me and offered me a canned beverage." Intelli said as she recalled the memory. "I don't like canned beverages, but at that time I would have accepted anything."

"Wow, not like you to accept anything so easily, Intelli." A girl called out.

"Exactly" She flicked a couple strands of her hair out of her face. "We were both stubborn. He kept pushing me to talk to someone as he saw distraught I looked, it didn't even need to be him. I kept telling him off, saying that I didn't want or need his pity." She said. "Or so I thought."

A girl raised her hand. Intelli nodded towards her.

"Yes?"

"How did he convince you?"

Intelli chuckled. "I was getting to that. I told him that I didn't ask for his help, he knew and acknowledge it. But then he said something…:" She elaborated. "I was tempted to just leave the bench. But then his words made me reconsider."

All the girls listened in, some even took out notepads. Intelli giggled at her classmates' antics.

" _But, isn't meddling when you don't need to the essence of being a hero?_ "

The monocle-wearing girl had a fond faraway look at her eyes. The rest of her classmates coo-ed and squealed at the very thought. It was almost like a fairytale

Intelli dreamily sighed.

 _'Such an inspiring line.'_

* * *

"That's so cheesy!" Sero managed to get out in his laughing fit. _  
_  
Midoriya covered his increasingly red.

Kirishima chuckled. "Still though, to pull that line without stuttering, that's gotta take some guts!"

"T-Thanks, Kirishima-kun."

Iida nodded. "Words to live by, especially in our line of work." He remarked. _'It's also what he said to the Hero Killer back in Hosu.'_ Iida recalled the memory.

"Did she loosen up then?" Sato asked him.

Midoriya contemplated. "I think she was still confused on what to do." He said. "But the way she looked was so heartbroken, it made me want to help even if she didn't think she needed it." Midoriya told them. "She may not have passed the exam, but there is always another opportunity. Study upon the mistakes you made and use it."

Todoroki nodded, while Bakugo scoffed and turned away.

Kaminari snickered. "Oh come on guys, there's always next time."

Mineta stood up. "But the hierarchy! The hierarchy is-!"

Bakugo exploded. "Shut up you shitty grape!"

"Is it just me or does Bakugo actually want to hear the story?" Shoji noticed.

"I just want to know how fucking Deku of all people got a girl's attention!" Bakugo explained.

"It must be infuriating for you that Midoriya already has the interest of a girl." Tokoyami commented. "You know, If you fixed your explosive personality more, the-"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM BIRD BRAI-"

"Quiet." Iida cut him off. "The ladies are asleep, we don't want to wake them up."

Aoyama nodded. "Oui, I doubt that they'd take missing in on this lightly." He said. "But they don't have to find out."

Kirishima's eyes widened. "Ah! So it's like a guys only thing huh."

Tokoyami sighed. "Did you really just notice that?"

Midoriya laughed.

Kaminari shook Midoriya. "Come on you smooth bastard! What happened next?"

Midoriya calmed down after being shook by Kaminari so hard. "A-Alright! Alright!"

"Well, I was just about to leave..." The green haired started.

"But then she suddenly grabbed my hand-"

* * *

"-to prevent him from leaving."

Intelli scratched her forehead. "At the time, I guess I was desperate for any kind of solace."

A classmate of hers clicked her tongue. "Ah is this the start of the meltdown?"

"Hush, you prude." Another classmate of hers hissed.

"We're getting to the good part!"

Intelli's eyes were wide with bewilderment. "You girls _really_ want to know, huh?"

"Of course we do!"

"Heck yeah!"

"We're girls, it's what we do."

The baby-blue haired girl giggled. "Hmph, fine then. I shall deliver this last and best segment at the utmost quality I possibly can!" Intelli declared with an aura of haughtiness.

All the girls in the vicinity chuckled. And Intelli laughed along with them.

See, moments like these would probably never have happened if it weren't for a certain boy. All of them wanted to know how the high and mighty Saiko Intelli was finally lured down to Earth to be with her people.

How a few words can drastically change someone, for better or for worse.

"Well… I don't know exactly how to put it…" Intelli started. "But he made me feel lighter, took off the weight of my worries. He made me realize that despite my failure, you all would understand."

Most of her classmates raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

Intelli wiped a tear that was threatening to escape. "I was afraid you all would blame me for our loss." She admitted. "I realized I was too overconfident and demanding the moment those UA students outwitted me. _Me!_ Supposedly the smartest girl in class. I was too narrow-minded, I cost us the battle..."

She clenched her fist. "That's why I-!"

One of her classmates interrupted her with a firm hug. **  
**  
"Damn it Intelli! We already told you that we forgave you. We want to hear about the boy, not about your failures." The girl exclaimed.

Intelli returned the hug. "T-Thanks."

The girl broke the embrace and gave a soft smile. "You're welcome."

"Really, thank you."

"I already said you're welcome. Now get on with it." The girl sat back down. "The suspense is killing me!"

Intelli chuckled. "As you wish. Now, where was I… Oh yes!" She snapped her fingers. "He reassured me, told me that it was okay to be selfish sometimes, to not worry about the things that I could have done and instead makeup for those mistakes." She paused again, in deep thought.

"He told me it was okay to live to fight another day.." She gave a soft smile.

After a few seconds she gestured to all of the other girls as she continued. "And that's when I realized that I had to apologize to you all. I was being well… frankly I was being an ass. And I wanted to become stronger with all of you, together." She gave a strong smile as she concluded.

"He gave me the drive to become a better leader, a better _hero_."

Her classmates looked at her in awe.

"Wow…"

"That's… wow. That was so inspiring."

"Damn, that boy seems wise for a first year."

"I'd love to meet him."

"Yeah! Me too!

Intelli chuckled. "Not before I meet him again you don't."

Her pink-haired friend snapped her fingers in remembrance. "Oh that's right, Sai kissed that Midoriya boy didn't he?" She said, smirking as she continued in a teasing tone. "Could it be that Sai is in _loooooove?_ "?"

All of her classmates' eyes widened.

Intelli tried to calm the impending storm.

"I-I can explai-"

But it was too late.

 _"YOU DID WHAT?!_ "

Intelli sighed.

 _'Give me a break.'_

* * *

"I'm happy I cheered her up."

Midoriya told them as he was just finished telling them about his little stunt.

Shoji nodded. "Perhaps we'll see a better side of her in the future."

"I agree." Tokoyami remarked. "Midoriya's words seemed to have left quite an impact on her."

Kaminari nodded. "If I didn't know better I'd say Midoriya has the heart of a Harem Anime protagonist."

Mineta snickered. "More like a dating sim."

Iida clasped Midoriya's hand. "I think what you did was remarkable. Truly worthy of someone with the upcoming title of hero."

"Helping with words alone huh?" Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "You think so? I was just telling her what she needed to hear the most though." He told them. "No one looks good with tears in their eyes, especially not someone as pretty as her. I just… well,"

"I couldn't just let her be sad anymore."

All the males in the room stiffened.

Iida grabbed hold of Midoriya's shoulders. "Midoriya-kun."

"Y-Y-Yes? I-Iida-kun?"

"You are too pure for this world!"

"W-What does that even mean!?"

* * *

 **AN: WELL, THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A SETTING POINT THAT I NEED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I WAS A BIT BORING, THEN I'M SORRY FOR THAT. MOST OF THE CHAPTER WAS DONE WHILST I WAS SICK. EVEN NOW I'M STILL ILL.**

 **BUT MY FINGERS WORK JUST FINE.**

 **SIGNING OFF…-**

 **WAIT**

 **I'VE BEEN FINISHING THESE CHAPTERS LIKE ONE SHOTS HAVEN'T I? WELL, IT'S TIME TO MAKE USE OF THE POWER OF ANTICIPATION.**

* * *

Saiko Intelli was excited and anxious.

Why?

Because today, her teacher had a certain announcement that spurred the torrent of emotions inside her.

"Good morning class." Their homeroom teacher greeted them.

"Good morning ma'am." The whole class greeted her as they sat back down.

"Today, I have a little piece of news that may or may not shock you." Their teacher cleared her throat. "As you may know, Seiai Academy is an all-female academy. An academy in heroics. One of the most prestigious Hero Academies in the world."

Intelli became intrigued. "I sense a but-"

"But!"

 _Called it._

"The academy has decided that while the environment in this academy is suited for those of female gender; Once you become pro-heroes you will need to interact with people of the opposite gender." She said. "That is why, our school will be holding an annual school trip starting this year!"

A classmate of hers raised her hand.

The teacher nodded. "Yes?"

The girl stood up. "May I ask where are we going?"

Their teacher hmphed. "Well," She said, giving out a radiant smile as she puffed out her chest in pride. "The most prestigious hero academy in all of the world."

"The very graduating place of our symbol of peace!" She declared.

Intelli's eyes widened.

' _UA!'_

At the same instance, a mop of messy green hair filled her vision.

' _Midoriya-kun!'_

"So pack your bags! Take your gizmos and gadgets a plenty!" Their teacher wrote a date on the board for all to see. "Because we'll be going next week!"

Most of her classmates were ecstatic.

"Woohoo!"

"UA, baby!"

"W-Will I be okay?"

"So many unfamiliar people…"

"W-What?!"

However, the cheers of her failed to reach Intelli's conscience.

 _'U.A… Midoriya Izuku…'_ She put her palm against her chest to still her excitable heart.

 _'It appears our fated meeting is closer than I thought.'_

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE THAT?**

 **SIGNING OFF…**

 _ **ZacFF**_ **.**


	4. Welcome to UA

**So, I added a couple of names for some of the classmates** **of** _**Saiko Intelli. As for how you know, I'll be describing their appearance.**_

 _ **First / Last - Appearance.**_

 _ **Ichigo Cerro -**_ **Pink-haired girl who's mostly seen next to** _ **Saiko Intelli.**_

 _ **Megane Coma -**_ **Wears glasses, blonde.**

 _ **Shoku Takai -**_ **Tall, gray hair with bangs that cover a side of her face.**

 _ **Kaede Akamoto -**_ **Black haired girl with long ears, cuz ELFen Lied.**

 _ **Chisana Yamarashi -**_ **A small girl with dark blue hair.**

 _ **Azuki Tsume -**_ **Maroon haired girl.**

 **If you don't know who I'm talking about, these girls can be seen on MHA Season 3 Episode 17 Timestamp (7:06 and 7:49)**

 **Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Finally here."

Intelli muttered as she stood on the hard soil of U.A.

Even though she was still at the gate, she was already feeling anxious.

She and all of her friends with her were right in front of the U.A Barrier, waiting for the gate to open. Their teacher was on her phone informing the school that they were now in front of the gate.

"Now now, we must act as proper as we should, just like we're back at Seikan." their teacher told them. "It should be lowering… right about n-"

The ground suddenly shook as the ground in front of them lifted and opened. A platform then rose and revealed…

A mouse? A bear? A humanoid figure?

Intelli wracked her mind looking for some kind of recognition that she should have for this person in front of her.

And then she saw, the rather iconic scar the person had.

Intelli gasped. "T-That's-"

"Principal Nezu, an absolute pleasure meeting you." Their teacher greeted the now identified Headmaster of U.A High School.

And on cue…

"Good morning Principal Nezu!"

All the students of Seikan Academy greeted.

The Principal in front of them smiled and waved. "Good morning to all of you students." He said. "Now, I have no doubt that most of you would want to get started on this tour around our most _prestigious_ Academy, but before we start may I ask if any of you have questions?"

Some of the students felt something… off… about the principal's phrasing, but chose to believe his kind smile.

"None?" Nezu put a hand on his chin, and then pointed to a random student. "You there. Girl with the monocle."

Intelli stiffened.

"Y-Yes!"

Nezu sipped on his cup, before paying attention. "Do you have any questions? Don't be shy. I shall answer them to the best of my abilities."

Instantly, Intelli heard the teasing of her classmates.

"Ask about what class he's in."

"Would she do that?"

"Go girl!"

"But asking for him in front of the principal?"

Intelli's eye twitched.

"How big is U.A?" Intelli said through a strained smile.

"I'm glad you asked. And I'm even happier to answer." Nezu smirked. "U.A is in fact so big that to fully experience the academy, you will have to enroll here."

The Seikan Academy students sweatdropped.

 _'That was an answer?'_

 _'Did you really just advertise your own academy to another school?'_

Not really a bad thing for a principal to do but…

The students dismissed the thought. Nezu then entered the small open bus and-

Wait.

Has that bus always been there?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Nezu invited the students onto the bus.

"Let us get started post haste!"

* * *

Let it be known that U.A High School was a _very_ big school.

How big you ask?

You had to use a bus to fully go around the whole U.A Property big.

Bigger than anything Saiko Intelli and her friends had ever seen.

 _'Guess that's the best hero academy for you.'_ Intelli gazed out the window.

"Although it does make me curious." as Nezu drove the bus around U.A. "This was a rather sudden request. Correct me if I'm wrong but I only received an email last week about it."

The female teacher seated next to him offered a small smile. "You're about right. I was shocked when I first heard of it. Then the principal told me it was happening a week after."

Nezu glanced at the students in the bus. "These are all second year students correct?"

"Yes." she replied. "The third and fourth years are all busy currently, and the first years are still studying for exams."

Nezu nodded. "I see." He said. "Do you happen to know the purpose of this visit?"

The teacher shook her head. "I'm afraid all the Principal said was that we were to be on a tour around U.A." She then smiled. "Our students were absolutely delighted."

As the two professors conversed. Intelli and her friends had their own in the back of the bus.

"Going around U.A! Wow this is amazing." Intelli's classmates said as she stretched out in her seat.

Intelli nodded. "Yes, I reckon this will be quite the experience."

Her other classmates smirked. "Yes. Quite the experience indeed."

Intelli caught an undertone in the remark. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"My, whatever do you mean?"

Intelli sighed. "Well it's-"

A voice on the speakers interrupted her.

"If you look to your right you'll see the sight of a whole class of students running to class."

Nezu instructed the Seikan students, and true to his word, there were.

Intelli and her classmates looked out the window to spot several people running out of what looked to be a dormitory.

They spotted a blue-haired one who was waving his arms in a robotic fashion, which made them amused, some of them even laughed.

"Oh that's a pretty bright mop of green he's got there."

A classmate of hers _oh so_ casually said.

Intelli's neck should have made at the sound of her turning her head to where her classmate's gaze was aimed.

Only to see the custodian with a green mop.

And then she heard the snickers of her classmates.

"W-What? All I s-said was I saw a... a green mop…" The girl trailed off as she laughed.

Intelli's eye twitched. She was about to say something before-

"Damn Intelli, your head snapped faster than you using your quirk." Another classmate of hers smirked.

The pink-haired girl beside her tilted her head.

"Sai, are you perhaps… what's the word again? Oh right. _Thirsty_?"

Intelli's eyes widened, and her face went red.

"C-Cero Ichigo! What are y-you saying?!"

 _'Please don't let it be like this for the rest of the day…'_

Saiko Intelli could only hope.

* * *

"Of course, to start a tour I decided to begin with the facility farthest campus." Nezu declared as he had the students marvel at the sight behind him.

A dome-like structure, almost to the size of Universal Studios Japan. With designs around the building, a wide array of windows at the top.

It was _huge_. And U.A had this practically at their backyard?!

A girl beside her squealed in delight. "It's just like USJ-"

Nezu smirked. "Welcome, to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" He proudly stated. "Or USJ for short."

Cue simultaneous sweatdrops.

A girl raised her hand.

 _Oh poor girl._

"Yes?"

"Eh… um… Isn't this just like Universal Studio-"

Nezu suddenly appeared right in front of the girl's face.

With eyes that glared through her soul.

"This is the _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_ my dear student." he slowly repeated. "I understand the confusion, but please…"

The principal brought down a glare that shook their very beings.

"Are we clear?"

No other words had to be said except,

"YES SIR YES."

Nezu once again smiled. "Good." he twirled. "Now, we have here a pro-hero, who is also a teacher. The Space Hero, Thirteen."

Said hero came out of the doors of USJ. Clad in a space suit, she smiled and waved at the students with a cheerful tone.

"Welcome to U.A's USJ, one of its many facilities." Thirteen stated. "As aforementioned, I am the Space Hero, Thirteen. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

This of course, caused some very excited reaction.

"It's Thirteen in the flesh!"

"It's Thirteen in the… suit!"

"Wheee! I can't believe it's really her!"

"Better believe it sister."

Thirteen opened the double doors behind her as the students had a glimpse of what was inside.

The students took it as their que to walked towards the pro-hero as she became their new temporary guide.

"Come now, there's much to do and so many things to see."

And into the dome-like structure they went.

* * *

The exterior appearance of USJ had a rather plain design, which seemed to make one anxious and raise their anticipation when entering the facility.

And they had said that it was big, almost as big as Universal Studios Japan.

But now?

"USJ is a training facility I created to simulate real-life natural and/or situational areas that a hero may face." the pro-hero told them. "Though I say natural, these are all clearly staged… but it does simulate actual situations." Thirteen said as she sheepishly scratched the back of his… head? Helmet?

It could have been just as big or maybe even _bigger_ than Universal Studios Japan!

"Now, all of these simulation areas are connected to the Central Plaza." Thirteen gestured to the ground below them. "Don't worry, all of the areas I told you will be included in our tour."

Thirteen went into an area as the students followed.

"Into the ruins we go."

* * *

"The Ruins Zone, as you can see, is meant to replicate a situation in which a certain area has been a wreck with havok." The students looked at their surroundings in awe. "In each of these joints, there are also cutouts of civilians for search and rescue training operations. Each cutout differs depending on the situation being simulated."

The students nodded.

Sure Seiai Academy too had training areas like these, but not this big, and surely not this messy.

Intelli raised her hand.

Thirteen nodded. "Yes?"

"If I may ask, how did this area come to be?" the monocle-wearing girl asked.

Thirteen let out a chuckle. "Well, first we had Cementos come up with buildings, then let our more destructive students loose and now we have the Ruins Zone." she explained. "Anymore questions?"

The students shook their heads.

"Well then, off we go to the next area."

* * *

"Welcome to the Landslide Zone!" Thirteen said as they went into the land of falling ground.

The Space Hero turned around to face the Seiai students. "Now, be careful. In this area, everything is liable to slip and fall, be aware of your surroundings at all times."

"Man, this is so over the top." a classmate of hers remarked.

"Well it _is_ U.A." a glasses wearing blonde said. "It very well should b-"

The ground beneath her crumbled.

Her eyes went wide. "W-What the-"

Yet before anyone could react and she would slip and fall down, a hand grasped hers and prevented her from falling.

A hand belonging to one Saiko Intelli.

"D-Don't let go." Intelli said, strain visible on her face as she kept holding on.

The girl could only nod.

"Oh dear." Thirteen Immediately rushed to the two and with the help of her quirk, pulled them both up.

As Thirteen pulled them up, silence ensured. No one could say a thing at how fast things had transpired.

Or how fast a certain monocled-girl reacted.

After they got pulled up on solid ground, both of them took a moment to catch their breath.

Intelli panted. "M-Megane-san, are you alright."

Said bespectacled girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The second years didn't know what to say or do…

Until laugh was heard from the two sitting on the ground/

At first it was a snicker, then a chuckle, then into a laugh.

The class looked at them strangely for a while, before they too laughed with them.

Thirteen looked at the scene with a smile.

After almost a life threatening accident, they all managed to laugh it off, like there was nothing wrong.

Then, her eyes went to the monocled girl who went to the other girl's rescue.

' _That girl reacted almost instantly…'_

* * *

"Now, welcome to the Mountain Zone!" Thirteen gestured to the mountains behind her. "Now there isn't much to see here, but how about a trivia?"

The students nodded.

"Did you know that mountains make up about one-fifth of the world's landscape, and provide homes to at least one-tenth of the world's people." she said.

A small black-haired student raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I've heard that some people sleep on mountain cliffs, is this true?"

Thirteen nodded. "Why yes. For mountain climbers, the only way to rest sometimes is on the side of a mountain."

"Isn't this dangerous?"

The Pro-Hero shook her head. "Mountain climbing is already dangerous as is. For climbers, it's part of the fun and adds to the thrill." she told them. "Thank you for the question…?"

"Yamarashi. Yamarashi Chisana, sensei." Chisana said.

She nodded. "Thank you for the question Yamarashi-san."

"Now, let us proceed."

* * *

"Welcome to the Conflagration Zone." Thirteen said. "Not much to see here. This simulation is as you can see."

Fire, fire, and more fire, seems about right.

"It's sweltering." a student said. "I think I like the mountain zone more. It was humid."

Chisana smirked. "Oh my, Azuki Tsume are you bothered?"

The aforementioned Azuki Tsume looked around mockingly. "Huh? Who's saying that? I can't see you."

"I'm down here! Make fun of my height why don't you!" Yamarashi pouted.

Thirteen chuckled at their antics. But nevertheless she continued. "The cutouts for this simulation were a bit of a struggle to keep whole, seeing as they caught on fire every so often."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, every time the area gets used, the cutouts are designed to prevent additional fires, but they always manage to get singed," she said. "And to remedy that, we've decided that after every use, once the fires are out, we replace the cutouts. While the damaged cutouts are entrusted to whoever needs them."

Another student raised their hand. "Wouldn't that be kind of a hassle?"

The Space Hero chuckled. "It's not really a hassle per say… Think of it as a small sacrifice." he told them.

"Yes, a small sacrifice for the greater future."

* * *

"Our second to the last area, the Flood Zone." Thirteen said. "This area simulates as the name suggests, a flood, along with a shipwreck in the middle."

"Please don't let the presence of the water slide make you think that this is a water park." Thirteen joked.

The students laughed with him.

* * *

"And now, last but not the least. The Downpour Zone. As the name suggests, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds."

Chisana smirked. "Are you happy now Azuki?"

"... I take it back, I'd prefer to go back to the fire zone for now." Azuki wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not too fond of the cold."

Intelli smiled. "That may be, but as heroes we won't get to choose our situations," she told her. "And besides, if you don't like it, what does that say for the people caught up in it?"

Saying these kind of things now made her want to laugh.

The cold, it made her think of the freezing situation she and her classmates had put the U.A students in during the License exam, how they had preserved through the harsh conditions, their trust in one another, seeking multiple answers to a problem…

Truly foolish she had been then.

But now, she'd like to think she was changing for the better. Even her classmates were comfortable around her now. And she as well.

In the midst of the dropping temperature, the entire class only felt the warmth that radiated from their classmate.

All the while, Thirteen watched with a smile.

 _'The world truly is a big place.'_

* * *

After the Seiai students had said their farewells to the pro-hero, they were now back on the bus, making their way back to U.A.

As he saw all the students were in the bus, Nezu brought the mic from the cupboard onto his size and addressed the students.

"Did you students have a good time?"

The Seiai students were all too happy to respond.

"Yeah!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Definitely!"

"U.A is awesome."

"It was bigger than USJ itself!"

Nezu chuckled. "I'm not sure about that last one but thanks for the compliment." He told her. "Now, next up going into U.A itself, with a meet-and-greet with the teachers there!"

Intelli raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"B-By any chance would w-we meet… All Might?" Intelli said nervously.

Nezu smiled. "Of course you will. In fact, you will all have a chance to have a short Q&A with the staff of U.A" Nezu let out a laugh. "That rhymed."

He then sat back down, nodded to the teacher beside him and drove.

* * *

"This was a brilliant Idea Principal." The Seiai teacher told them.

Said principal nodded. "Why of course. If the students were to simply go around the premises freely, it would cause a distraction for those who are in class." He explained. "Plus, your students would stick out like a sore thumb, making them uncomfortable."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Nezu chuckled. "It is only right."

Right now, the students of Seiai Academy were occupying an empty classroom, and in front of them were some of sat some of U.A's Pro-hero staff.

In front of them were the Pro-Heroes; Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Snipe, and Ectoplasm. All clad in semi-formal rather than their hero costumes.

Murmurs were heard amongst the students.

"Present Mic! I listen to his radio show!"

"No kidding, so do I!"

"He just oozes charisma don't you think?"

"You'd think his quirk isn't much, but with his general disposition, voice becomes a weapon."

"He's like, so cool."

Present Mic smirked.

"Midnight is so alluring…"

"I...what?"

"I get ya sister, girls would kill to look that good."

"She's so different when not in combat don't you think?"

"With a quirk like hers, her hero attire as a dominatrix fits her to a T."

Midnight smiled and waved at them.

"Cementoss! I heard he can build a foundation for a building in less than 2 minutes!"

"I heard he teaches modern literature."

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect that."

"His quirk is pretty basic, but with his skill and technique, he's very strong!"

Cementoss crossed his arms and smiled.

"Snipe looks like a western cowboy!"

"That's his theme."

"And his quirk really fits his whole western theme!"

"It's high noon."

Snipe scratched the back of his head.

"And Ectoplasm!"

"Due to an incident with a villain, he now has prosthetic legs that allow for more mobility."

"His quirks like, so cool too!"

"Doesn't he make duplicates of himself?"

"He shoots out ectoplasm and that transforms into himself."

"...So a clone."

"Yes."

Ectoplasm let out a little chuckle.

The other staff couldn't come because they still had things to do. Lunch Rush still had to cook, Power Loader was maintaining gear, Eraserhead was with his class and All Might...

 _'Where is All Might?'_ Was the Seiai students' thoughts.

And one that was answered in just a moment.

The door burst open and in came a very well built man, blond with two strands of his hair standing up. Clad in a white polo shirt, black slacks and leather shoes.

Along with the iconic smile.

"I AM HE-" the entrance was interrupted by a cough as smoke seemed to erupt. As the smoke settled…

"I a-am here." the now shrunken form of All Might said, looking at his audience nervously, thinking how they would react.

…

…

...

"Can I get an autograph?" a black haired girl with long ears shyly said.

Turns out, he didn't need to worry.

"All Might!"

"You're so cool!"

"It's All Might. It's All Might, don't freak out."

"Be calm, be calm."

"I love you All Might!"

Amidst the cheering of the students, All Might smiled. He took a seat right in the middle of the other heroes, and he smiled at all of them.

 _'It's alright. You'll be fine.'_

The other teachers comforted him.

All Might straightened his posture and mouthed a silent thank you.

With the Seiai students, Saiko Intelli let out a breath she had been holding.

Every since All Might's retirement, people had mixed feelings about the matter.

She was no exception. She too was anxious of the events to transpire after All Might's retirement.

But seeing him now, alive and well after possibly the hardest fight she'd ever witnessed…

It gave her comfort. And she was sure that under her classmates' enthusiasm, so were they.

"Yow! What is up everybody!" Present Mic cheered.

* * *

"Good morning Present Mic-sensei!" the Seiai students said.

Present Mic chuckled. "Ahh I LOOOOOVE the enthusiasm my listeners!." He exclaimed. "So! Here's the gist of everything. You are all to line yourself up into two group, and alternate between taking question for the two groups. That way, everyone here has a chance. OOKAAAY?!"

The students nodded.

"Good." Present Mic looked towards Nezu, to which said principal nodded. "Then wait are you waiting for? LIIIIIIIIIINE UP!"

The loudness of Present Mic did nothing to deter the students, in fact it invigorated them, making them more excited.

After only a few moments, every student was in a line of their own.

"ALRIGHT! If everyone is ready, then what else should we do? START!" Present Mic exclaimed with a grin.

And up came the first one.

"Um, hi, my name is Coma Megane, and I was wondering…" the glasses-wearing blonde started. "Present Mic? I listen to your radio show and I love what you do. You work as both a Hero and a Radio host. Two different occupations. How do you balance out those lifestyles?"

"Well for one he's loud 24/7." Cementoss remarked.

Present Mic gave him a glare, Cementoss laughed.

Putting his attention back to the student. "Thank you for the question dear listener." Present Mic said. "Being a radio host, and a hero, are two similar and yet I think them as generally the same thing." He told them. "Being a hero is a tough job, but when you know you saved someone, made someone's day better, it's a good feeling. You get me?"

Coma nodded.

"As for being a radio host, it's the same thing for me." He pointed towards his speakers. "Some people are too stressed, too burdened by their work that they forget to take the time off. And that's what my radio show is for. _Put Your Hands Up Radio! Non-stop Music 24/7_ " He sang the jingle. "Odds are, someone recognizes one of the songs and subconsciously dances to it. So they can have a little bit of fun day to day."

Coma nodded for a second time. "T-Thank you Present Mic, I'm a big fan of your work."

"You're welcome listener."

Said listener went back to her seat.

The next student raised her hand. "Yes, um hi. My name is Akimoto Kaede. And I have a question for Cementoss…"

The aforementioned Pro-Hero nodded.

"Well… I heard that before you were a Pro-hero, you started out as a construction worker. Is this true?"

Present Mic smirked. "Looks like Mr. Blockhead moved blocks before he was even named after them."

Cementoss didn't respond to Present Mic, though he did notice a twitch from Cementoss.

And that was all Present Mic needed to get.

"Well, I did start out as a construction worker, but that was way before everything else." he told them. "My family was very poor, and at a young age I was already working."

"The only reason I got a chance to go to a Hero school was because of one incident at the site. A car went off the road and ran into a pillar that caused more pillars to come down." He then gazed at his hands. "That was the first time I used my quirk for something defensive, using the cement nearby I made a makeshift shield that protected the civilians as well as my coworkers." the students looked at him in awe.

"But I was still very poor back then." He glanced at Nezu. "If the principal hadn't seen my actions that day, I don't think I would have ever become a hero."

"And he let you go to U.A for free?"

Cementoss laughed as he shook his head. "I wish that were the case. But no." he said. "I didn't have money, but I had a lot of skill in using my quirk." then he made a small show of twirling a sphere of cement in his palm.

"U.A back in the day isn't as it was now. I helped build most of what you see right now." Cementoss told them. "Work hard, and you'll fulfil your dreams too. Take those words to heart."

"Thank you very much." the girl bowed.

And up came the next one.

"Hello, my name is Cero Ichigo." the pink-haired girl said. "And I have a question for Snipe-sensei."

The western-themed hero nodded.

"Snipe-sensei, you have been a hero for a very long time, what do you think changed the most within you ever since then?"

"The most I've changed…" Snipe thought about it. "I guess it's my attitude, or mentality."

"Can you elaborate please?"

He nodded. "I was like you kids once. Rash, stubborn, hot-headed. I live dangerously and recklessly. I was strong, I could fight well, I was smart, and none of my other classmates could take me on." he snickered. "I thought I was unstoppable, invincible, unmatched by any."

"But I thought wrong." he told them. "One day, out there in the field, my arrogance almost caused a civilian's life." the pro-hero admitted. "My enemy wasn't taking me seriously and that hurt my pride. When he wanted to surrender, I told him to get up and fight, I would've felt guilty had I taken the villain then and there."

"But that was where I made a mistake. I gave him enough time to have him harm a civilian. If the other heroes hadn't gotten there in time, that civilian would've lost his life. All because of me and my arrogance." He told them.

"Remember, there will always be someone better than you, don't let your achievements get to your head. And most of all, what needs to be done in the name of duty, has to be done." Snipe told them.

Midnight chuckled. "Snipe-kun always has something knowledgeable to say in faculty meetings. Just like now."

Cementoss nodded. "

Ichigo Cerro bowed. "Thank you for the answer." she said as she went back to her seat.

A small girl with black hair was up next. "Hello Pro-Heroes. I have a question for… Ectoplasm." she said. "How long did it take you to get used to your prosthetics?"

The Pro-Hero nodded. "Getting used to my new legs took a long time. Rehabilitation for me lasted about six months, and by then I could only walk at a decent pace." he chuckled. "Needless to say, I was out of hero duty for a while. But when I sprung back, I was better than ever."

"Just like in a field. You have to adapt constantly to catch your enemy off guard." Snipe told them. "The world won't stop because of one thing that went wrong. You have to stand up, and get back at it."

"T-Thank you! Snipe-sensei!" the girl bowed.

A girl with maroon hair was next. "Good morning, my name is Tsume Azuki, and I have a question for Midnight."

"Go on my dear." Midnight said.

She nodded. "What are the advantages and disadvantages of creating a hero persona?" Tsume asked.

Midnight nodded. "Thank you for the question my dear." she said.

"A hero persona? What persona, she's a sadist inside out." Present Mic remarked.

"Mic, you're lucky I don't have my whip."

"See?!"

Midnight sighed. "Anyways. I guess the advantage is that people learn of you in an aspect that only fits the image of a hero you have." she said. "The disadvantage for me is that there are plenty of misconceptions that arise."

"For example, in previous interviews how I need my costume to be revealing to have full advantage of my quirk. And to do that, I needed a revealing hero costume, but a meek, shy, girl didn't fit the look, so I made one. But some people don't like it" she said."And really, it gets hard maintaining bonds, friendly or no. But for me, all that matters is that I help people the only way I can."

Midnight smirked.

The other heroes looked at each other.

' _This can't be good.'_

"Same goes for matters of the heart! Speed is key girls! Don't let the man of your dreams be snatched away by some willy nilly girly. Take the plunge!" she exclaimed. "You're young! Make full use of your youth!"

"Some kids these days, fool around because they're young and brag about it. I'm still young! I'm still-"

Cementoss came up behind her and covered her mouth. "Yes yes, thank you for the question." Cementoss said as he made Midnight sit down.

The students all shared a laugh.

Then next came a certain monocled girl.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Intelli Saiko." Intelli introduced herself. "And I have a question for All Might."

The previous top hero sat up straight.

"You entrusted the world to the next generation of heroes, but how do you feel about the world as it is now?"

A prolonged silence had taken over the room, until All Might finally spoke up.

"The world right now is in shambles because of my retirement." All Might admitted. "The top hero retired, citizens fear for their safety, and villains all around are starting to pop-up." he said. "And that's why I think society needs to change what they think."

Intelli tilted her head. "What… do you mean?"

"A top hero? NONSENSE." All Might exclaimed. "What the world needs is a symbol of peace, an unrelenting hero with passion in his work, pride in his actions and humble down to his very shoes." he said.

"A symbol of peace generations upon generations of heroes will look up to, that is what the world needs."

Silence ensures for a moment. Heroes and students alike taking in All Might's words.

A single clap was heard from Saiko Intelli herself.

A slow clap. Loud enough to be heard around the room.

And yet it was all that was needed to have the whole room burst into applause, the Pro-Heroes included, they gave him pats on the back.

After a while the applause settled. Intelli went back to her seat whilst left pondering on what all the pro-heroes had said.

And then it was turn for the next one to ask a question.

"Uhm hi, my name is Takai Shoku." Tall gray-haired girl introduced herself. "Midnight, I have a question."

"Go on."

"Do you wear a bra in your hero costume?"

Gasps escaped them.

Intelli was shocked. To have the audacity to ask such a questio-

"No! No I don't!"

Midnight exclaimed. All too happy to answer the question.

Intelli facepalmed. Then she snickered.

 _'Never a dull moment.'_

* * *

"And that'll be all for today!" The Seiai teacher happily exclaimed. "Now students, what do we say."

"Thank you very much!"

The Seiai students simultaneously bowed. And so did the Pro-heroes.

"A shame we didn't get to see Eraserhead though."

"Eraserhead?"

"Yeah, the underground hero."

"Oh yeah he's so cool."

Nezu cleared his throat to get the Seiai students' attention.

"It is now time for lunch." Nezu told them.

"About time."

"I'm feeling a tad bit famished."

"Wonder what would food here taste like?"

"I'm sure it would be delicious."

Such were the responses of the students.

Nezu nodded. "Now, I will guide you to the mess hall, and I will give you all sometime to freely explore the school on your own. However be mindful of the time." he said.

Nezu opened the door and gestured for them to go. The students followed along, chatting with each other.

But Saiko was pondering on something.

' _The day's almost over…'_

* * *

The Seiai Academy students were lined up at the mess hall of U.A with what appeared to be a buffet. Complete with rice meals, meat dishes, fish dishes, staples, and desserts!

The girls could only stop themselves from salivating.

"What's wrong Sai-chan?" the pink-haired classmate of hers asked. "You seem… troubled."

Intelli shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

Cerro frowned, she knew something was troubling Intelli, but decided not to pry and instead pour the girl a cup of tea to put on her tray.

Though a rather annoying voice made himself heard.

"Oh?! Is that a Seiai Academy uniform I see?!"

Intelli picked up her tray and raised a brow.

Standing on top of a table was a blonde man clad in U.A's PE uniform.

"Oh if I remember correctly you were also at the Provisional License exam?!"

Around the blonde, people could hear the sounds of people talking.

"There goes Monoma again."

"This is so cringe."

"He's a madman."

"Someone please stop him."

"...I got this."

The blonde cackled madly. "HOW IS IT THAT CLASS B OF U.A ALL PASSED THE EXAM AND YET YOU ALL- Ack!"

The blonde went out cold, courtesy of the rather large chop to the neck from another girl.

Intelli couldn't be bothered by the recent happenings. She continued on her way and didn't even notice that she had already sat down on a table with her friends. She had sat on the far end of the table.

A classmate of hers attempted to call out, yet Intelli didn't hear, rather she was too caught up in her thoughts.

' _I had my hopes up that I would see him again today…'_ Intelli thought. She took a sip of her tea and put it back down. _'Come on Saiko! You're in U.A of all places! Now is not the time to be so…'_

"T-T-T food looks really good!" a boy through the wall next to her murmured.

Intelli raised an eyebrow but still didn't look up.

"But seriously, a buffet? I-I mean not that I don't like it but this is all so sudden. First we got a lot of free time, then this Buffet. Is it because of the other school visiting?"

She took a look around and saw that the U.A students were all amazed at the food prepared.

' _Is this not a normal occurrence?'_

Then she heard another voice.

"Come on dude, just don't think about it and eat! I mean look at this buttered broccoli!"

"Really? A hall full of food and you pick vegetables?"

"In Kirishima-kun's defense, I believe a buffet should start with the lightest of meals from the bunch."

"Well I think I should get whatever I want. It's a buffet after all."

"That's because you lack manners Kaminari."

"Oh shut it Tokoyami. You went straight to dessert with that apple pie!"

"...Desserts aside. We won't compare to miss rich over here with her platinum platter."

"Right about that Kaminari. I mean what is all that?"

"I-It's a manageable course meal! I arranged it myself!"

"Heh, manageable? Where does it all even go?"

"Oh I know where they go alright."

"K-Kyoka-chan, you have that glint in your eyes again."

At the interaction, Saiko INtelli smiled. It seems that U.A students weren't any different from most people after all. The media just loved to make stories.

"What about yo- Oh hey yours actually look normal."

"D-D-Does it? I-I mean when you take it apart it really is just Katsudon."

"Still though, with all this food you'd think you'd get something different."

"O-Oh, I plan on getting more food later on, but I went with what I was most comfortable since I wouldn't want to put food on my plate I won't finish."

"Heh, that's so like you Midoriya."

…

…

…

…

"!"

Intelli's eyes widened, she shakily put her tea down.

"Calm down Sai-chan."

It seems she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Midoriya… He said Midoriya…

So that meant the boy she had yearned to meet all day has right next to her this whole time?!

Curse you wall!

A classmate of hers went leaned towards her. "Come on Sai! Just a wall apart." she whispered.

Intelli was flustered. "I-I-I don't even know what to say."

"Just go with the flow Saiko."

"W-What flow? Wait I must still my heart."

"You can do it."

"J-Just p-please wait-"

"Oh, I have lost my handkerchief wherever could it have gone?" Takai said in a loud monotone voice as she threw her handkerchief right under the table.

And directly onto a person's shoes.

"What are you doing?" Intelli whispered. "You did that on purpose and it might get dirty!" she shook the girl across the table.

' _It might get dirty, but a small sacrifice for a rightful cause.'_ the tall girl thought.

' _Does he even remember me? Oh god what do I say? How do I start a conversation? What do I?! How do I keep it going? Should I drink tea? Use my quirk? Oh no, I'm panicking!'_ INtelli breathed in and out. _'Calm down Intelli, it's not like he'll notice the handkerchief that just so happened to come by his fee-'_

"Oh, I think this is your handkerchief."

' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Takai took a glance at the floor to see the shoes from before now raising themselves up, most likely to kneel on the seat to look over the wall separating them.

Intelli's heart was speeding up, sounding louder and louder.

Like it could jump out of her chest!

"Here."

The girls anxiously looked over the wall…

Only to see a hand vault over with said handkerchief held.

Takai slowly grabbed her handkerchief back. "T-Thanks…" she said slowly.

That was so anticlimactic.

Saiko Intelli let out a sigh in relief. And yet she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

What was wrong with her today? Did she want to see him or not?

"Excuse me, but would you kindly show your appearance? It's for a reaction paper we have to do when we get back home. It's about our visit to U.A." Coma asked. "Just over this wall would be enough."

The girls heard a multitude of voices coming from the other side.

"Lucky bastard! A group of girls calling out for you."

"Go Midoriya! It's your route to popularity."

"A-Alright. It's for a paper after all."

They heard bustling from the other side… and then green hair rose up, accompanied by a slightly red face.

"H-H-Hello! Midoriya Izuku class 1-A!"

Intelli let out a squeak that was unbecoming of her.

And it was rather loud as well.

She could only cover her eyes and hope he didn't hear her.

"Oh! Is that you Intelli-san?" Midoriya called her out.

Intelli's eyes widened.

' _He remembers…'_

And so the girl named Intelli Saiko steeled herself, breathed in and out, and calmed herself.

"Hello Midoriya-kun, a pleasure meeting you again." Intelli said elegantly. "Want to finish our food and catch up?"

* * *

"I didn't know U.A had a courtyard." Intelli remarked as she and the green-haired boy in front of her sat around a table..

The courtyard was a lovely green, with plenty of benches and a couple of swings along with a fountain in the middle. Along with chairs and umbrellas on tables, it looked to be an extension of the mess hall for students who wanted fresh air, or just had ran out of seats.

And in the midst of the students, there they were.

"H-H-How've you been Intelli-san?"

Intelli raised an eyebrow. Was he embarrassed?

"I've been fine thank you very much." Intelli said. "Truly a most prestigious school you have. With the way your principal was speaking to us about U.A, it almost seemed like he wanted to make us jealous on purpose. But of course, no dignified principal would perform such shameless acts."

Midoriya nervously chuckled. "He… he sure wouldn't…"

"It's amazing really. One day I was just minding my own business over at Seiai then our homeroom teacher suddenly tells us we're due for a visit around U.A!" Intelli said. "Though I really appreciate the opportunity."

"Y-Y-Yeah, uhm… Inteli-san."

"Yes?"

"W-Why did you want to talk to me?" Midoriya asked. "I mean, did I do something wrong or maybe eve-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Intelli immediately said. "It's… just well…"

She shook her head and schooled her features.

"Remember our first meeting, where I told you about my classmates and how I was acting like a tyrant?" Intelli slowly started.

"Y-Yeah."

She put down her teacup. "Well, I confronted them about it and their response was more or less what I expected."

"...What did you expect?"

"Hosently I figured most of them wanted me to do something akin to licking their feet, literally or figuratively." Intelli chuckled.

Midoriya sweatdropped.

That was a depressing thought.

"But well, the response wasn't as bad as I expected it to be." she said. "I mean sure I recieved words like manipulative, tyrant, try-hard, stuck-up." the girl listed.

The green-haired boy didn't really know how to react. "U-Uhm.. That's-"

"But I wasn't angry at them, no. Rather I was angry at myself." she started to look downcast. "I know I wasn't the nicest person in the world."

"The-"

"But thanks to you, I now believe I'm on the right track." Intelli's face now showed hints of a smile.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Thanks to you, I had the courage to confront them." she smiled. "Thanks to you, I finally got the honest opinions of me from them. Sure their words hurt, but if they hurt me, how much more did I hurt, scold, degrade, and abuse them?" she said. "All that gave me more incentive to change. Although their words pierced my heart, that's fine."

She sipped her tea and put it back down. "Besides, the cold hard truth is much better than a comforting lie. Don't you think so too Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriya's eyes widened, then he smiled.

She changed so much in such a short time.

"You're thinking I've changed aren't you?" she remarked.

Midoriya was caught off-guard. "Well- Uhm…"

"I'm only teasing, calm yourself." she stifled a giggle. "To say I've changed is a bit much but I'm getting there. But all this?"

She gestured to herself.

"The Intelli Saiko you see before you would have never been had I not received assistance from my classmates and peers." she smiled softly. "I'm trying to change myself, to become an avid leader, a better friend, a better classmate, a better person in general!" she told him. "And I'm sure my friends will be there, every step of the way."

Midoriya smiled at her. "You have some great friends Intelli-san."

She nodded. "Quite so. None of them blame me for my faults, the only one truly upset that we lost was supposedly me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I formed the plan, I made them do as I said, but as you know, I left my friends out cold just to try and pass during the License Exam." she sighed. "I guess that's what being called a genius does to you, it messes with your head."

"W-What do you mean?"

She cleared her throat. "I come from a wealthy family, I'm an obedient daughter without complications, but I was always alone. Whether in class, or at home, nobody dared to even come close to the spoiled rich girl." she chuckled. "Yet when my quirk was awakened, my whole life changed, though now that I think about it, I can't say if it was for the better or worse."

"How so?"

Intelli raised an eyebrow at the question, but chuckled as she realized. "Oh that's right, I've never told you this before have I?" she traced the ring of her teacup. "How I unlocked my quirk."

"N-No you haven't." he said. "Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't the very least interested."

"It's simple really." Intelli started. "I unlocked my quirk simply by accident. I remember I was around four and a half years old. I was calmly sipping on tea when my father and mother had an argument, something about business and stocks." she said.

"S-S-Stark? Stonks?" Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind that, anywho." Intelli waved her hand in dismissal. "I overheard them, then I sipped on my tea and closed my eyes. But at that moment I felt like something had just clicked." she said. "I can't really explain it, but it was as if I had knowledge that was way out of my league at the time. A big surprise to my parents when I gave them the answer to their argument, and the best part was, it worked!"

"What worked?"

"I told them to invest in some company I just knew was going to rise up in prices somehow. And after a week it did!" she told him. "Next thing I knew my father had researched about my quirk to find that it doubled my IQ from sipping tea." she giggled. "Isn't that funny?"

"You got to help your parents, that's amazing and at an early age too!" Midoriya told her.

"Oh please you're making me blush." she playfully said. "As I said earlier I was always alone, but when I got my quirk, everything changed. I had people coming up to me, approaching me." she frowned. "I thought at first that they finally thought of me as one of them, that I was someone equal to them."

Her frown turned into a scowl. "Until I realized they were just coming up to me to have a slice of my life. The sycophants." she spat.

"S-Sycophants?"

Intelli looked Midoriya in the eye. "With power comes greatness, with greatness comes glory, with glory comes respect, but all of them could also stem envy." she told him. "A sycophant, Midoriya-kun, is a person who, to roughly put it, is always sucking up." she sighed. "Honestly, I can't believe I didn't see it then. The excessive praise, the cheers, I was just so happy to finally have people around me, to not be alone anymore."

She clenched her fist. "I was so focused on what was in front of me that I didn't realize what was going on behind me. My classmates would talk behind my back, saying rude things, saying things I didn't even do yet they claim I did."

"And then one day, I overheard a classmate say I was a _'Prim, proper and entitled bitch.'_ "

Midoriya gasped.

The lavender-haired girl bitterly laughed. "I think that was when I snapped. I thought to myself, if that's what they think of me, then who am I to go against them?" she admitted. "And from then on, I used my intelligence to manipulate, to control."

" _The people with power decide what's wrong and right, such is the law of business._ My parents said." Intelli took another sip of tea. "And so if knowledge was power, I concluded that I was the most resourceful person in the school." she said. "I may not have realized it then, but I do now. That was the foundation of the tyrant you saw in the provisional license exam."

"Then when you came to Seiai-"

"I brought my rule to Seiai as well." she admitted. "But Seiai, Seiai was different. During my two years, in Seiai they didn't have pushover students, only students who accepted who was stronger and moved on. They didn't admit defeat, rather they pushed on. I took advantage of that and used them for my own gain, as was the situation during the license exam." she then smiled. "But amidst my wrongdoings, I found something great."

Midoriya looked up to the sky. "Your friends."

She nodded. "Yes. Now I realize the difference between my _friends_ before, and my friends _now_." she put her elbow onto the table and leaned onto her hand. "My friends now don't carelessly follow my every decision. They weigh the pros and cons then act. If I said something wrong, they would explain to me upfront and provide an alternative." she sighed. "Truly, a person as horrible as me, having companions as great as them. They have expectations for me, they trust me. I'm already blessed with such a quirk, to be blessed with such great friends as well makes me sometimes wonder if I deserve them..."

Midoriya's eyes slightly widened as he remembered something.

* * *

" _Huh Midoriya? You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"_

" _My legs moved on their own!"_

" _You can be a hero, Midoriya-shounen."_

" _You are worthy of inheriting my power."_

" _I didn't need your help damn Deku!"_

" _You're just a quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"_

" _I have to work harder than everybody… or else… I won't be able to catch up!"_

" _I want to be like you. I want to be the greatest hero, like you!"_

" _Something you received because you're lucky, and something you are given because you are recognized, are two different things in essence."_

" _Show the world that, you are here! Midoriya-kun."_

" _Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations… I want to be able to smile at them and respond to them. To be a cool hero… that's what I want to be!"_

" _Next… it's your turn."_

" _You had the strongest guy lay the groundwork for you. Don't lose."_

" _Turn experience… into power."_

" _I feel like I'm cheating, I'm too blessed."_

* * *

"Intelli-san."

"Yes?"

"Something you receive because you are lucky, and something you are given because you're recognized are different things in essence." Midoriya said. "Somebody I idolize once told me that."

"P-Pardon me?"

"Your friends trust you. Trust isn't simply earned. They saw something within you that, regardless of your personality, made them trust you." he said. "They came to you, not because of what you can do, what you are, or where you came from. If they were with you from the start, then that means they saw _who_ you were."

Intelli put a hand on her chest. "Who... I am?"

"Yup." he told her. He then looked at his clenched fist. "Sometimes, you'll wonder why things happen, but then you overthink. The reason is simple really."

He smiled. "Things happen because they do, and it's up to us whether we do something about it or not. BUt the worst thing to do is not doing anything at all."

Intelli gigled. It was such a simple logic that it almost made her laugh, yet why did they make so much sense?

"Then, who am I to you Midoriya-kun?" she shifted her gaze to the ground. "With the knowledge of who I am and what I'm trying to be now, what do you see in me? Why did you help me in the first place?"

Midoriya chuckled. He then scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I already told you. Meddling when you don't need to is a hero's job. And from the looks of things now, they turned out pretty well."

"Then who am I?"

"I-If you ask me, Saiko Intelli is a girl dealing with the hand life dealt, realized her wrongdoings and is now trying to change herself for the better. You kind of remind me of someone I know." Midoriya told her. "Expectations can be a burden, but they are also the foundation of solid motivation. You have your friends right beside you now, not behind you."

"Then… how can I change myself? If at an early age I was already antagonistic, what happens then if I really am rotten to the core?" she looked at him with pleading teary eyes.

Midoriya's eyes widened. Was she really that horrified by her past?

"Intelli-san. Please don't think like that."

"H-huh?"

"Keep thinking about the past and you'll ruin your future. Keep thinking about the future and you'll ruin your present." he said, as if memorized. "Keep doing what you're doing now and you'll be just fine. Use that intellect of yours."

"...Easier said than done."

"Yep, no one said it would be easy. But then again who said you'd be alone?"

"What do you mean?"

Midoriya looked at the courtyard entrance where Intelli's classmates were trying and failing to eavesdrop with the number of students around them.

"You have them now, your friends." he said. "Not suck ups, but legitimate friends. THose who'd tease you, berate you, insult you. But at the end of the day, you'll always have each other." he smiled.

"Cause that's what friends are for."

Her eyes widened in realization.

She had no reason to doubt. If she was straying from her path, then her friends would be there to get her back, to guide her, to help her.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Albeit a few sniffles escaped her, she refused to cry. Her dignity simply did not allow herself to cry in front of the same boy another time.

But perhaps...

"T-Then… Midoriya-kun." she called him. "W-would you help me as well?"

Midoriya smiled "O-Of course I would!"

"T-T-Then would you…" Intelli trailed off.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

 _Get it together Saiko! You are not some floozy tripping on words!_

"Would you help me as well? W-would you like to be my friend?" she finally managed to say.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, then he let out a giggle.

Intelli blushed. _'Cute.'_

Finally, Midoriya settled down. "You don't have to ask Intelli-san! Of course I'd be your friend!"

Intelli's heart throbbed, skipped a beat, and almost felt like it'd burst all at the same time.

She stood up from her seat, went _very_ close to Midoriya clasped his hands with hers.

"Oh thank you so much Midoriya-kun! I shall cherish this moment forever!" she said as she shook his hands.

Midoriya meanwhile, blushed and looked away. "Y-Y-Yeah, pleased as well I-Intelli-san." he struggled to say. "N-Now p-please m-move away."

Intelli tilted her head adorably. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I-It's just that…" Midoriya trailed off.

"Come again?"

'Y-Y-Your uniform, I-I-It's a l-little l-l-loose…"

Intelli looked down at her uniform to find that it was indeed quite loose. Probably when she had to pull her classmate up earlier, her bow had come slightly undone and her two buttons that were hidden by her bow were free.

Now normally it would be fine, but the angle in which she leaned down at Midoriya and the way he was turning his head aside only meant one thing…

 _He could see!_

Intelli's mind took a second to register that thought.

 _He could see!_

It was only a slight glimpse, but for a brief second she saw his eyes moved towards her chest only to immediately face away again, all this happened in the span of half a second.

Intelli turned red.

But rather than shout in embarrassment, she hastily sat back down, and tidied herself.

"F-Forgive me, I got carried away." she calmly said.

But her body betrayed her. Her heart was beating so loud, her entire body shook, and the tips of her ears were bright red.

Midoriya breathed in deeply, then noticed the girl in front of him's state. "A-Are you okay Intelli-san?"

"I-I'm just fine." she said.

"If you say so."

Silence ensued between the two of them, before Intelli had finally calmed herself and had thought of a brilliant scheme.

She covered her face with her hands and let out crocodile tears. "I can't get married anymore…"

Of course, this worked like a charm.

Midoriya blushed bright red and did his best to defuse the situation. "I-I-I'm really sorry Intelli-san! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, really if there's anything I can do?"

Behind her hands, the lavender-haired mastermind smirked.

 _Yes!_

Slowly, she lowered her hands. "Anything?"

Midoriya froze. _'Oh no.'_

"Do you really mean that Midoriya-kun? It's bad to lie to a girl you know."

Midoriya nervously laughed. "O-Of course I meant it hahaha… Anything at all."

Intelli put up a thinking pose. "Then…"

Midoriya braced himself.

"Your contact information." she said.

…

…

…

Midoriya blinked. "W-What?"

Intelli sighed. "Must I say it again? Very well." she cleared her throat.

"I demand your contact information! Midoriya Izuku-kun!"

* * *

The sun was setting now. And as the UA students went on their way home, so are the Seiai students.

"Come on Seiai! It's time to go back the visit's over!"

Their homeroom teacher called out in front of their bus as Seiai students went in droves to their respective busses.

Midoriya Izuku was with his friends as they stood at the entrance of the UA gate. He was about to go home until...

"Midoriya-kun!"

Intelli called out from from a distance.

Once Midoriya had turned to the source of the voice, there he saw.

The most wonderful smile to ever grace Intelli Saiko's features, waving at him.

He blushed.

"I hope to see you again Midoriya-kun!"

The boy smiled.

He nodded. "Alright! Take care Intelli-san!" he said as he finally turned his back around and walked away.

Intelli kept waving her hand as she watched Midoriya's figure go off into the distance, but before he could escape her vision, she called out to him once more.

"I look forward to it!"

She declared with all her heart, uncaring whether or not he heard her, just speaking the words of her heart were enough.

' _Be still my beating heart.'_

Intelli shook of her blush and went into the bus.

But as she sat down…

Cheers. Applause.

"Go girl!"

"That's our leader!"

"Stake your claim."

"Nice work Sai-chan!"

Intelli's eyes widened and the tips of her ears turned red.

Amidst the cheers, all she could do was hide her face and smile.

Over at Midoriya however…

The boys of class 1-A had come over Midoriya.

The boy only blushed as Kaminari and Mineta nudged him.

"Good going casanova."

"Me and Kaminari covered for you, you should thank us."

"C-C-Cover for what?"

"Ah we didn't want anyone ruining your moment is all, and from what we heard you two got pretty close."

"W-W-What?"

Then most of the boys joined in.

"That's so manly Midoriya!"

"Truly charismatic."

"Not bad Deku."

"Smooth Operator~"

" _Smoooooooooth~_ operator."

Midoriya kept his head down and blushed.

Yet he still smiled, because he had once again helped someone.

Kaminari smirked. "There it is, that smile, that damned smile."

Mineta smirked. "We got your back bro. All part of a man's romance."

"I-I-It's nothing like t-t-that!"

* * *

Night had fallen, and most of the students of Seiai were asleep on the bus. Yet one girl simply couldn't sleep.

Holding her phone, finger hovering over the send button, was Intelli Saiko.

' _It's just a text, just a simple message.'_

Really, why would she even ask for his contact information if she wasn't going to use it in the first place?

Her finger was still hovering the send button, mind rattled.

Would she send it?

How would he even take it?

It was just a simple greeting though.

Did the message even come off as her?

Did it seem too formal?

Such were the thoughts of Intelli Saiko, former tyrant, now blushing maiden.

She shook her head and decided to start from scratch, her finger moved to the delete button when suddenly, their bus skipped a bit. Not enough to disturb her sleeping classmates.

But due to the jump her finger moved and made contact with her smartphone's screen…

And pressed send.

Intelli's eyes were glued onto the sent icon glowing in her screen.

' _AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

She fumbled. She hurried to her inbox to review her message.

◤ **Hello Midoriya-kun. It's me Intelli Saiko. We're on our way home and I just wish to thank you for listening to my problems and helping. Truly I never would've had started on this quest for change had I never met you. I'd like to return the favor sometime, and I will not take no for an answer. An Intelli always pays their debts.** ◢ _Sent 18:36_

The girl was rather anxious, yet after only a few moments later she had received a reply.

◤ **Ah Intelli-san. Good evening. I just did what anyone else would've done really, no need to thank me. And really the only one who decided to change was you.** ◢ _Sent 18:37_

Intelli had written up a reply.

◤ **That may be, yet however you may deny, you will always be apart of the reason for my change. And I shall continue to do so until the tyrant before is no more.** ◢ _Sent 18:37_

Another reply.

◤ **I look forward to it Intelli-san. Remember, you're not alone. If you feel stuck, the people around you are all you need.** ◢ _Sent 18:38_

Intelli smiled. She took a glance at her classmates in the bus. Solemnly resting, with smiles on their faces.

' _I will never take those smiles from your faces, ever.'_

◤ **Perhaps Midoriya-kun. I look forward to the next time we meet. Prepare for the new me that will shock the world's very core!** ◢ _Sent 18:38_

She giggled. She sounded like some fanatic at the last part.

◤ **Haha. Do your best Intelli-san, this is a different battle that has little use of knowledge, but rather of wits and ability.** ◢ _Sent 18:38_

Intelli nodded.

◤ **I shall take your words to heart. Goodnight Midoriya-kun. Sweet dreams.** ◢ _Sent 18:39_

The girl yawned, she then felt her phone vibrate once more.

◤ **Goodnight Intelli-san. Goodluck!** ◢ _Sent 18:39_

And with that, Intelli sighed and smiled. She locked her phone and put it back into her pocket.

' _I don't need luck Midoriya-kun, I have my friends with me. All I need is patience.'_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

' _Perhaps I am unsure of the future. Perhaps I am anxious. But isn't that an aspect of the unaccounted variables? Aspects we'll never know about if we don't try?'_

' _Then I'll try my hardest. To be a better person, to be a hero. Whether I fail or succeed, it's all a part of the journey.'_ she opened her eyes to look at the passing lights through her window.

' _This all started with you Midoriya-kun, thanks to you.'_ she leaned back into her seat. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

' _When we meet again, it should be when I finally become a person worth her salt. A potential hero that can make people smile and feel safe.'_

' _And when that day comes, mark my words…'_

She smiles as she slowly drifted off into the soft embrace of sleep, but not until her last thoughts.

' _You'd better take responsibility.'_

* * *

 **AN: I LIVE! HAHAHAHA. I REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT ENDING THE CHAPTER ON THEIR REUNION, BUT I OWE YOU GUYS A COMPLETE CHAPTER AFTER ALL THE TIME THAT'S PASSED.**

 **I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE NAMES FOR INTELLI'S CLASSMATES, I HAD TO GIVE THEM SOME KIND OF CHARACTERIZATION.**

 **IF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T SEEM UP TO PAR, FORGIVE ME. NOT WRITING FOR AN EXTENDED AMOUNT OF TIME DOES THAT TO YOU. BUT AT LEAST I'M ACTUALLY ACTING LIKE A DILIGENT STUDENT IN CLASS NOW.**

 **SIGNING OFF…** _ **ZacFF.**_

 **PS. I THOUGHT IT WAS ADORABLE TO HAVE THE SMARTEST GIRL BE SO DUMB ABOUT HER ACTIONS WHEN IT CAME TO THIS CHAPTER. LIKE ALWAYS THINKING.**


	5. At The Mall

_**AN: HEY ALL! I TRUST YOU'RE ALL KEEPING YOURSELVES SAFE SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW.**_

 _ **I DECIDED TO CRAWL OUT OF MY GRAVE AND GET SOME WRITING DONE.**_

* * *

' _Think things through, Saiko.'_

Intelli Saiko, clad in a short-sleeved white and blue dress reaching down to her knees and navy sneakers, was in a mall hiding behind a pillar.

All she wanted to do was go to the mall and maybe do some window shopping, and some actual shopping by herself since all her other close friends were busy studying.

Not that she needed to study.

But this…

"Class 1-A's mall trip whoo!"

"Geez have some tact Kaminari."

"Kyoka's right you know, we're in public."

"Me? If anything we all have to lighten up! Don't be so tense! We just got out of that hellish exam and the whole entirety of class 1-A's in here!"

In front of her, walking around in a group clad in their uniforms, was the entirety of a whole class of UA.

She never would've expected this.

And then an idea came.

' _What if… I didn't have to hide?'_

What if she approached them?

What if she befriended them?

She smiled at the possibilities.

She moved away from the pillar and walked directly behind them. Then her mouth moved before she could think.

"Hey!"

And as expected, the 1-A students turned around and found…

Nothing.

A girl with jacks for earlobes raised an eyebrow. "You guys hear something?"

Kaminari shook his head. "Maybe they weren't calling us."

Behind a pillar, she breathed heavily.

' _Calling them out so casually! What were you thinking?!'_ she berated herself for being so careless.

She shook her head. _'This level of intimacy… requires planning.'_

She needed to take a breather. They had just arrived and by the looks of it weren't going to go home for a while.

Use her smarts to make a plan, simple as that.

' _Besides, how hard could it be?'_

* * *

' _This… is more tedious than I expected.'_

Saiko was seated at a nearby cafe, sitting down outside on a single person table, a sheet of paper in front of her held plans and processes that were mostly scratched off.

' _Drop something and have it roll over to them? But that would make me look like a klutz.'_

' _Wait until they hit some problem and help them? But that might paint me as arrogant.'_

' _Oh I know, maybe I'll text Midoriya-kun and tell him I'm at a mall?'_ she smiled, content with her last idea.

But then harshly scratched it off. _'It'll make my interest in him obvious! I'm trying to make acquaintances with all of them for crying out loud.'_

She sighed and let her head hit the table.

' _I have to set a good impression on them. If I can't do that then…'_ she shook her head. _'Stop thinking negatively Saiko! You've got this, just think about how they'll call you once you become acquainted.'_

"Uhm… Intelli-san?"

Oh, she could just imagine it.

"Intelli-san?"

Strange, her imagination seemed quite real to her ears.

She lifted her head up and to her shock…

The girl she fought during the exam was in front of her, bearing a smile.

"Ah, thank goodness, I was right," the girl in front of her said as she straightened her posture.

"You see, my friends and I remember you from the exam and when your school visited ours."

Intelli leaned her head to the left and saw the whole entirety of 1-A sat at a large table, some of them waved at her with smiles.

"You seem quite lonely. Would you like to join us at our table?"

"A-Ah Thank you for your hospitality but I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! We would be happy to have you over our table!" she turned towards her classmates. "Isn't that right?"

"Come on over!"

"Don't be shy!"

"I'm cool with it." A minor cacophony of voices rang out at the same time in agreeance.

She turned back to Intelli. "See? So, what do you say?"

Was it really just that easy?

Intelli contemplated.

Right, she didn't take their personalities into account.

Another variable.

And so with a smile, she nodded.

"I would be delighted to."

* * *

Intelli Saiko was quite nervous being in the middle of UA students, but still, she held her ground.

The girl from earlier took the chance to introduce her. "So, I feel introductions are in order," she said. "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo."

"I'm Aoyama Yuga!" he said. "The brightest of le class. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ashido Mina, nice to meet you! You're in good hands!"

"Asui Tsuyu, feel free to call me Tsuyu-chan now that we aren't enemies."

"Iida Tenya, pleased to make your acquaintance." he made robotic hand motions. "I also play the part of class representative and I also-

"Ehm… My name is Uraraka Ochaco."

"Eh I'm Mashirao Ojiro."

"Kaminari Denki."

"Mineta Minoru!"

"Kirishima Eijiro."

"K-K-Koda Koji here."

"I'm Sato Rikido, nice to meet ya"

"Shoji Mezo, we've met before."

"Kyoka Jirou, we've met before too." she smirked. "Your school put up a hell of a fight."

"Sero Hanta here! If you need tape all you have to do is ask."

"Setting Sero's weird greeting aside... Hi! I'm Hagakure Toru!"

Intelli unsurely nodded at the invisible figure.

"Hello there. I'm Tokoyami Fumikage."

"...Todoroki Shoto."

A boy scoffed. "Bakugo Katsuki."

Intelli sweatdropped.

' _That is… a lot of names.'_

Nevertheless, she memorized all of them instantly.

"T-Thanks for having me here. I-I-" she cleared her throat. "My name is Intelli Saiko, please refer to me as you wish." she said. "If any of you have inquiries, please don't be afraid to voice them."

Ashido immediately leaned next to her. "Then if you don't mind me asking, what's it like being in an All-Girls school?"

"Hang on," Asui said as she snatched a bit of Sero's tape and put it over Mineta's mouth. "I'm not taking any chances."

Jirou smirked. "Nice thinking Tsuyu-chan."

Mineta simply had a look of betrayal on his face.

Intelli chuckled at the scene before answering. "An all-girls school is… well you'd think it would be much orderly but on the contrary, it's pretty much the same as any school," she said. "You have all types of people. And since most of us are... sheltered, it makes for several amusing scenes."

All of them became interested. Jirou leaned forward. "Heh, pray tell."

"Well… there was one time we had a cooking class together and a friend of mine started a fire, we panicked and another girl used her quirk to spray water on it." She scratched her cheek. "But the thing is… it was a grease fire."

Sato's eyes widened before he snickered. "Oh no."

"As expected, the fire was very… wild. Eventually, we used a fire extinguisher and put it out" She chuckled. "But that was the first time we had ever seen water catch on fire."

They all shared a quick laugh.

' _This is getting pretty heavy… it's now or never Saiko!'_

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow as Intelli visibly frowned. "Is something wrong Intelli-san?"

She glanced up at her and smiled somberly. "You all… All of you are too nice, you know?"

She looked down. "I… I must admit I saw all of you before and I was trying to find a way that we would encounter each other because…" She breathed in. "I had to apologize."

"I apologize for my actions and how I acted during the exam about UA as a whole, especially to Yaoyorozu-san, Jirou-san, Asui-san, and Shoji-san. That is all." She bowed her head.

Intelli didn't know what replies to expect, resentment, hatred, acceptance, she simply didn't know.

"Intelli-san, you've changed," Yaoyorozu who sat next to her said. "I must apologize as well. I brought you over with the intention of knowing how our opponents felt when it was because of us that they failed the exam," she said, smiling.

All of them did, minus a few who looked away.

"But to know that you apologize for how you acted… It fills me with joy that you bear no resentment towards us," she said. "No one here has any amount of resentment towards you Intelli-san. Please be at ease."

She put her head up and glanced around the table to see all of them smiling and others with their thumbs up.

"Intelli-chan."

' _C-Chan?' S_ he glanced at the frog-like girl. "Y-Yes Asu-"

"Tsuyu-chan."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan."

The Seiai girl blinked a few times. Before letting out a chuckle.

" _I truly did not think of their personalities… But honestly, I feel lighter.'_

She beamed. "Will do Tsuyu-chan!"

At that moment, the whole entirety of class 1-A thought of one thing.

' _She's adorable.'_

Jirou smiled. "Well, in any case, we're all glad to have you here. Let bygones be bygones. Everyone agree?"

A chorus of 'Yeah's'. was heard.

Jirou nodded. "Besides, we're all aiming to be heroes here. Why not greet some of our to be co-workers yeah?" she said. "Besides, we're in a mall! Here, above all else, isn't a place to be stressed out."

Kaminari hid a snicker.

She leaned back, closed her eyes, and sang in english. " _Ain't no rest for the wicked-_ "

"- _Money don't grow on trees._ "

" _Money don't grow on trees._ "

All of a sudden, Jirou stood up and stared at Intelli.

She recoiled. "Y-Yes?"

"Y-You know that song?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes… is that strange?"

Jirou shook her head. "Of course not! I welcome a girl who has the same taste in music."

Kaminari facepalmed. "Great, her switch's flipped."

The punk girl glared at him. "What did you say short-circuit?"

"Nothing of your concern Jacky!"

As the two glared daggers at each other, Uraraka sought to change the subject.

"I-Intelli-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"Oh, can I call you that?" she sheepishly asked.

"Of course you can Uraraka-san!"

Uraraka chuckled. "Well Intelli-chan, did you eat yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. But I'm not really that hungry-"

And at that moment, her stomach chose to betray her.

With a noticeable growl.

All stopped as they stared at the Seiai girl, who covered her stomach in embarrassment.

"Curses."

They all shared a laugh, and eventually, Intelli joined in.

Being around UA students was surprisingly not that different from being with her classmates.

She smiled. She was happy with how things were going. Now if there weren't any more curveballs then-

Mineta finally got the tape off his mouth. Just as he had, he noticed a mop of green hair walk into the area.

He stood up on the chair and waved.

"Ooy! Midoriya! We're over here!"

She stiffened.

' _I spoke too soon! I spoke too soon! I SPOKE TOO SOON!'_

Kaminari and Mineta moved aside to offer a place at the table for Midoriya, who walked towards them with a bag.

Bakugo scoffed. "What took you so long Deku?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. There were limited edition collectible figures for Kamui Woods, Miruko, and Best Jeanist. I just had to stop by and take a look."

No one missed Bakugo's flinch when Best Jeanist was mentioned.

Mineta eyed the _familiar_ bag on his person. "Seems to me like you did more than take a look."

"Y-Yeah… I actually ended up buying something," he said.

Sato looked concerned. "You still have money bro?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I spent reasonably. Besides, money for hero merchandise is where a quarter of my saved up money goes anyway."

Iida nodded. "Money management is a good thing to have Midoriya-kun."

"Sorry about being late. Did you all order something already?"

Kaminari shook his head. "Heck no dude. You arrived just in time." He pulled the chair next to him out. "Have a seat."

He smiled and nodded.

"Now that we're all here, I suppose it's time to order," Yaoyorozu told them. She called a waiter to give them the menu.

And it was just then, that Midoriya finally noticed just who exactly was in front of him.

His eyes widened. "Oh, Intelli-san! It's you. How've you been?"

Intelli blushed. "I-I'm splendid Midoriya-kun, thanks for asking!"

The girls tilted their heads at one another sharing the same thought, _'They know each other?'_

Talking with Midoriya was still a tad bit difficult as she had expected.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mineta and Kaminari gazing at her with mischievous smiles.

Mineta, and Kaminari on the other hand, had grins. _'Well. well, well."_

Those bastards…

They planned this!

How did they know?!

Her eyes widened as she recalled her very first meeting with Midoriya.

" _I-It's fine, no one was harmed!"_

" _But we said all those things about you!" Mineta said, as he and Kaminari stood up straight._

 _Kaminari nodded. "Yeah man, we were just jealous dude. Don't hold it against us."_

" _I'm not holding anything over anyon-"_

" _Midoriya."_

 _A familiar voice made Midoriya turn to his side._

 _Saiko Intelli greeted him…_

 _With a kiss._

 _A kiss that was dangerously close to his lips._

 _Midoriya exploded in red. "W-W-W-What?" Midoriya jumped back._

 _Intelli only smiled at him. "Someday…" She brought herself close till her mouth was near Midoriya's ears._

" _I'll make you take responsibility."_

 _Then she left with a sway to her hips, no words left to say._

 _Kaminari, Mineta, and Midoriya were all without words._

 _Did that girl just… kiss him?_

 _Mineta clenched his fists. "You… bastard."_

' _AHHHHHHHH!'_ she inwardly screamed. _'They were there!'_

But amidst her embarrassment and frustration, she couldn't help but smile.

Today was a good day.

* * *

"That was quite the meal." Intelli wiped her mouth.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I'm glad you liked it. This cafe is a part of my uncle's business. I'm delighted to know someone else's perspective on this."

Ashido looked at Intelli with concern. "But are you okay though? You had a really big lunch you know."

Jirou nodded. "Yeah, two tuna sandwiches, a glazed donut, and a slice of cake to boot."

Intelli shook her head. "Well, see, because my quirk causes my mind to think at length once I consume tea, it burns through most of my sugar and fat most of the time," she said. "After all, energy can't spring from nothing. Tea is just the instigator to my quirk.

Yaoyorozu gasped and clasped Intelli's hands with hers. "Yes! A comrade who knows how hard it is!"

She nodded. "Right. Your quirk uses lipids to materialize objects."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "I'm so happy. I love my classmates and all but they don't understand how it feels to constantly have to eat."

Unbeknownst to the pair, the girls were glaring at them.

"Yeah… not having to worry about weight is so hard," Ashida sighed forcefully.

"It's a pain huh, yeah it must be." Hagakure squeezed her fork.

"Both of you are so alike even down to your rich girl arrogance it pisses me off," Jirou whispered.

Uraraka only gave a faraway smile.

And just then, the boys all stood up.

The girls looked at them.

Iida spoke for them. "Our apologies ladies. But we long for a destination known as the arcade."

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "Bu-"

"It's fine!" Ashido told her. "Let the boys be boys, and we girls'll be able to do whatever we want."

Yaoyorozu frowned. "I was thinking of having just maybe one or three of them to carry bags."

Ashido snapped her head towards Yaoyorozu with a glint in her eyes and a smirk.

"Hey how about placing bet-"

But as the girls looked back, the boys were already gone. Leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind them.

Jirou smirked. "That was fast."

Intelli dusted herself off and stood up. "Well ladies, it was a pleasure knowing you." she bowed. "I guess this is where we part ways-"

"Intelli-chan?" Uraraka called out. "Do you have anything else to do for the day?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, really."

Hagakure stood in front of her. "Then! Why not join us for the day?"

She took a step back. "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Here we go again," Jirou spoke. "Intelli-chan, we're all happy to have you here."

Yaoyorozu clapped her hands. "That's right! Now, if it doesn't bother you, why not join us for some R and R?"

Intelli doubted her own thoughts as the girls in front of her gave her an inviting smile.

' _They truly are too kind,'_ she thought.

"Come on girl, I wanna know what Seiai rich girls are all about!"

She smiled. "Alright, I will."

The girls all cheered.

* * *

"The cloth is a bit rough, what do you think, Ashido-san?"

"Good eye, Intelli-chan. This ain't for delicate skin, that's for sure."

"But just look how frilly this skirt is Mina-chan! Intelli-chan!"

"My goodness that is one frilly skirt, would you wear that Hagakure-san?"

"Maybe if I was at a concert or something. What about you Mina-chan?"

"Me? Oh, I would totally wear this anytime."

"Right… Mina-chan is really trendy."

Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, and Uraraka could only stare in amazement as the most fashionable duo of 1-A had found its third member.

"Hey, we're back!" Ashido exclaimed as they pushed a cart full of clothing towards them. "This is everything we have for y'all, my sisters!"

Said cart had shirts, skirts, dresses, boots, and even bikinis!

"Here we go," Intelli grunted as she made the cart stop.

All the girls except for Ashido and Hagakure stared at the Seiai girl.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to be smart when it came to fashion, Intelli-chan," Asui said.

"Tsuyu-chan, that's rude." Uraraka clamped her hands over the frog girl's mouth.

The girl in question chuckled. "It's alright. I don't mean to brag but I believe I must always look my best at any occasion," she told them. "And besides, the possibilities and combinations that come into my mind when I see clothes are fun."

Ashido and Hagakure put their hands up.

"Amen to that sister!"

* * *

"Oh Ochako-chan! Whatcha lookin' at?"

Uraraka stiffened.

Right next to her were a couple of electronic stores. FIlled with keyboards, headphones, earphones, wires of all kinds, cords, and much more.

Jirou smiled. "Oh an electronics store!" she exclaimed. "Hang on girls, I gotta get me a new aux."

"I need a memory card," Mina chuckled. "My phone's filled with songs."

Tsuyu walked in as well. "My brother's birthday is coming up, might as well give him a pair of headphones."

Intelli raised an eyebrow but went in with the others as well.

"Something wrong Uraraka-san?"

The girl in question looked at her, then shook her head. "N-Nothing, really. It's just… smartphones have come a long way huh." She held her flip phone in hand.

Intelli's eyes widened. "W-Would you like me to purchase one for you?"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"No really, it would be my pleasure. It wouldn't even scratch my balance."

Uraraka smiled at her. "Thanks for the gesture, but I don't think you have to Intelli-chan."

Something about her tone…

The smart girl gasped.

Had she just offended her?

"Allow me to apologize, Uraraka-san! I don't mean to be insensitive. Me practically flaunting my wealth in front of you was very ignorant of me," Intelli told her. ""I-I apologize."

That immediately sent Uraraka in a frenzy. _'T-T-This girl- I-I didn't mean it like that! Was it my tone?! Did my face say something?!'_

' _Oh gosh they both overreact like this. Is it a rich girl thing?!'_

"N-N-No I didn't mean anything like that Intelli-chan it's just that-"

"Ochaco-san here's your brand new phone."

"-Yaomomo would've already bought me one."

Yaoyorozu stared the scene in front of her, Intelli nervously shifting while Uraraka was frantically waving her hands.

"What is going on?"

Uraraka laughed. "The both of you think too much, really, you're too kind."

Yaoyorozu frowned. "What are you talking about. I'm giving this to you as a friend. Besides your old one had a crack on its screen."

Uraraka chuckled shyly.

Intelli twirled a strand of hair on her finger. "So… you're not mad at me?"

Uraraka shook her head. "Why would I be mad at my friends being so considerate of me?" she told them with a smile. "Just…" She held her new phone dearly. "I'm so lucky to have people like you around me."

Yaoyorozu and Intelli looked towards each other.

Sure, Intelli never lived the life Uraraka had. She had everything served to her on a silver platter.

And look where that got her: a reign of tyranny.

"Uraraka-san, someone once told me _'something you received because you're lucky, and something you're given, are two different things in essence.'_ I'm not quite sure if that was exactly what he said but that's basically what he meant," she told her.

Intelli pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the girl's visible tears. "Besides, we're aspiring heroes, meddling without being told to is the essence of being one." She smiled.

Uraraka stood straight, with a beaming smile on her face. "Intelli-chan. You aren't too bad." She chuckled.

Intelli chuckled as well. "Is that so Uraraka-san?"

To their side, they heard a gasp, a cough, and sneezing at the same time.

Yaoyorozu let out tears. "That was a beautiful display, you two." She sniffled. "It was like a scene in a movie, but it's real."

Uraraka blushed before she went up to hug Yaoyorozu.

"Thank you, Yaomomo."

She beamed. "It was of no inconvenience, Ochaco-chan! It wasn't really that expensive."

Uraraka's eye twitched.

"Yaomomo, you know I love you. But sometimes I think you don't really understand the value of money." She chuckled.

Yaoyorozu blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been in a music shop!" Jirou excitedly exclaimed. "Off I go girls, don't try and stop me."

Ashido smiled. "Like a kid in a candy shop."

Hagakure nodded. "I think it's cute."

"Kyoka-chan is really cool when playing music," Asui remarked.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Agreed. Her taste in music even matches her personality."

Uraraka sweatdropped. "Ironic."

Ashido smirked. "Well, at least we know one more girl who shares her taste in music."

All of them turned their heads toward the Seiai student.

She flicked her hair behind her. "In my defense, rock and punk music have been a very important part of American music history. And more often than not, they are very straight forward with their direct approach to music and some of them albeit not direct include hidden subliminal messages. And of course, my parents never liked it but I am my own person. I admit it is more or less of a guilty pleasure but-"

Intelli was interrupted by the growing sound of snickering.

Intelli paused to look back at the other girls and saw some smiling, others chuckling.

Hagakure skipped towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "You're so adorable when you get defensive Intelli-chan."

The girl's eyes widened and her face went red.

Ashido laughed. "You're really adorable Intelli-chan! I never thought you would be this quirky!"

"Q-Q-Quirky? A-Adorable? W-What?!"

* * *

"Hey gang, a bookstore," Hagakure told them. "Think we should stop by?"

"Wouldn't hurt to," Asui told them.

Without warning, Ashido and Yaoyorozu sped towards the bookstore.

Jirou sighed. "Those two…"

Intelli looked at the scene. "I assume they're bookworms?"

Jirou tilted her head. "Well… Yaomomo is," she told her. "As for Mina… she's most likely looking for magazines."

"Magazines… in a bookstore?"

"Or manga, you never know with her."

Uraraka put a reassuring hand on Intelli's shoulder.

The Seiai girl sweatdropped.

* * *

"Oh, this must be the store Midoriya-kun stopped by before," Jirou remarked.

The store in front of them was filled to the brim with hero merchandise. Jackets, shirts, bags, figurines, and a whole lot more where that came from.

Uraraka chuckled. "Well, it's very like him to stop by something like this."

"I'm actually quite happy he has hobbies like these," Ashido said. "I mean the guy can throw a punch, has killer kicks, but when it comes to women he's a blushing mess and when it comes to quirks and heroes the guy goes all hyper nerd mode."

"I'm pretty sure half the shirts he has come from here," Hagakure mentioned.

Intelli grew curious. "Truly?"

"Yes. And a good percentage of those shirts are All-Might themed," Asui told her. "He's a real sucker for heroes."

"Huh, same as my father then." he said. "He was, and still is, a huge hero fan."

"Really? A big businessman like him?" Uraraka asked.

She nodded. "Yes. He talks about mint condition figurines whether mother insists he clean up."

Ashido chuckled. "The more you know, I guess."

But still. Midoriya liked these shops...

Intelli Saiko would remember that.

She sure would.

* * *

And here the girls were.

In a place filled with products of all kinds.

The supermarket.

Ashido sighed. She could already feel her wallet's cry. "Remind me why we're here?"

"Our two rich girls decided to go shopping for tea or something," Jirou answered.

"Hey girls," Hagakure called out. "Isn't that Sato-kun?"

"Is it?" Uraraka squinted.

Sato Rikido was seen in the supermarket, carrying a cart with all sorts of products. Eggs, cooking oil, water, some sweets, a pan, a few baking sheets, and much more.

"Sato-kun!" Uraraka called out.

The man in question looked around, and when he spotted the girls, smiled and approached them.

"Hey girls. What brings you all to the supermarket?" Sato asked.

Ashido sighed. "Just following two rich girls who wanted tea and snacks." She pointed towards Yaoyorozu and Intelli who were now going back to them with their baskets halfway full.

"Oh, hello there… Sato-san, was it?" Intelli greeted.

He nodded with a smile. "You got it right, Intelli-san."

"Sato-kun. What a surprise." Yaoyorozu greeted him. "I thought you were with the other boys."

"Well, yeah. I was with them. But then I remember I had to buy supplies for the dorm," he told them.

"Oh right, I read about U.A having dormitories for students some time ago." Intelli nodded.

Ashido patted the man on the back. "That's our dorm mother! Sato Rikido right here!"

Intelli tilted her head. "Dorm… mother?"

Yaoyorozu answered her. "It started as a joke between the boys you see. And eventually, it stuck."

"Because it's true!" Ashido told them. "He cooks for us, tells us to clean, he can sew, and a lot more! He's practically 1-A's mother."

Sato sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Oh come on, you're making me blush."

Jirou smiled at Intelli. "You've never had Sato's cooking, but it's great!"

Hagakure nodded. "Although he isn't alone most of the time. When he cooks, Midoriya and Bakugo help him out," she said. "But…"

"But?" Intelli asked, curious.

Sato chuckled. "Well, Bakugo and Midoriya have this rivalry. It's not as bad as before though. When the two of them are together in one room, it's mostly them shouting over each other." He told her. "But now though, somehow the tension between them has lessened."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Agreed. Although Midoriya-kun might be picking up some of Bakugo-kun's habits lately."

"Habits?" Intelli inquired.

Sato nodded. "I don't think it's a habit per se. But Midoriya converses with Bakugo in a way none of us can," he said. "First thing you know is that they're shouting at each other, then the next they suddenly come to an agreement."

"Bakugo-kun and Deku-kun come from the same middle school." Uraraka said, "It might be because of that. But then again, It's hard to tell just what those two are doing."

"Deku-kun?" Intelli asked.

Uraraka smiled. "Yeah, it's Midoriya-kun's hero name. Deku."

Before Intelli could speak, Ashido jumped in. "Hey, Sato! Where are the others?"

"Them? Oh, they're at the arcade," Sato told them. "I'm just going to go to the cashier, have fun."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "Intelli-san and I are done with our shopping. And I don't think we have any more destinations. Should we tag along girls? To the arcade?"

A chorus of agreement was received.

Sato smiled. "Well then, follow me."

Intelli walked as she contemplated. "It's been a long while since I've been to an arcade."

"Well, just make sure to be careful once we get there."

She raised an eyebrow.

' _What does that mean?'_

* * *

' _An arcade!'_

Lights! Sounds! Colors! Coins! Tokens!

"DIEEE! SHITTY ALIEN!"

And that as well.

Intelli gazed as she witnessed the whole entirety of class 1-A invade an arcade.

Although as soon as she got in, her companions immediately did their own thing. Not that she blamed them. She was sure they were all excited.

It was just that she hadn't had much of an experience being in arcades.

Bakugo and Kirishima were playing a shooter game.

Koda, Yoayorozu, Tsuyu, Aoyama, and Iida were playing some type of fishing game.

Jirou and Hagakure were playing air hockey.

Mina was playing Dance Dance Revolution.

And she was sure the others were having fun as well.

' _What did I expect? U.A students are people too._

Growing sick of standing still, she approached a machine that she was somewhat familiar with.

' _A crane machine!'_

Although the particular machine had numbers with hooks in them instead of the usual prizes. But the corresponding prizes of said numbers were stamped onto the machine. And one particular prize caught her eye.

' _An Isabelle Plushie!'_

Isabelle! A popular character in the hit game, _Animal Crossing_.

Sure she _could_ have bought one herself, but there was a part of her that just wanted to win the plushie in an arcade.

That part was ego!

' _Isabelle is number seven… alright.'_

With a grin, she brought out her purse and took out coins.

' _I don't want to spend too much. Just five tries. That should be enough to know whether I can win or not.'_ she looked back at the machine. _'Right?'_

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was.

' _This is definitely rigged.'_

Ten tries!

Twice the amount of tries she initially went for.

' _It got me in the first half, not gonna lie.'_ She grunted. _'Should've gone for the racing games.'_

She stood up straight, breathed in and out, and walked away from the machine feeling a tad bit down.

And just then, she heard someone operating the machine behind her.

"When it comes to these types of games, without prior knowledge people end up losing a lot of money, especially when they get into it."

She turned around.

' _Midoriya-kun?'_

She saw the green-haired boy control the crane with determination.

She couldn't help but approach him and watch.

"The way crane games operate is to take as many coins as needed to fill up a pre-programmed threshold. Then once that threshold is reached, the game gives around two or three rounds on average where the crane actually holds on."

She watched as Midoriya glanced at the crane through the glass pane on the side of the machine.

"You could use more and more money to win. I've done that before, it's where my keychains come from," he told her. "But one thing I commonly do is wait for people to play the crane, and when I think it's good to go, I take the wheel."

He readjusted the crane's angle and spent a few seconds waiting for it to settle.

"Funny how a child's game like this makes people take advantage of other people's efforts, but that's just how this game is programmed." He pushed the button and made the crane swoop down.

"But hey, it's how arcades make their money."

Intelli watched as the crane swooped down and firmly clamped down on the circular tag.

Her eyes widened as she watched the crane reach the drop-off and...

"I watched you play for quite a while. Number seven was what you wanted right?" Midoriya bowed down and reach for the tag.

He offered it to her with a smile.

She flushed. "I-I couldn't possibly. I mean you won this-"

"But I couldn't have if you didn't take ten tries prior," he said. He took her hand, opened it and gave her the tag.

"You deserve it." he said. "B-Besides. I like Tom Nook more." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

The Seiai girl stared at the object on her hand, before she shook her head and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you very much, Midoriya-kun."

The boy only smiled.

"Hey Midoriya! Intelli-san! Where are you?"

The voice of the class president rang through the corner.

"We're here!" Midoriya called out.

Iida came into vision and smiled when he saw both of them.

"Come on, we're going to a restaurant for an early dinner," Iida told him, then he looked at Intelli. "Intelli-san, Yaoyorozu-san insists that you come with us for the last part of the day. If you don't have any plans of course."

She smiled.

"I would love to."

* * *

"I don't remember you having that plushie before Intelli-chan," Ashido remarked.

Before she could say anything, Midoriya beat her to it.

"She won it at the crane game back at the arcade," Midoriya said.

The girl's head snapped towards Midoriya, eyes wide.

' _Did he just-'_

"Whoa, that's awesome Intelli-chan!" Uraraka remarked.

She scratched her cheek. "It was nothing."

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Yaoyorozu told them as she sat down next to Intelli. "Now the menus will be here shortly. Please order anything you want! It's on me."

The cheers of 1-A were heard before Iida asked them to quiet down.

Intelli shook her head. "I'll pay the total price Yaoyorozu-san."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Thank you for your consideration, Intelli-san. But it's not necessary. My aunt owns the restaurant and I'm doing this because I believe we all deserve it."

Intelli let out a 'tsk'.

Yaoyorozu was stubborn.

But then again, so was she.

"Even if that's the case, I still insist you let me pay Yaoyorozu-san," she demanded. "You were the first to invite me over. And I honestly had a lot of fun today, thanks to all of you."

Yaoyorozu stayed quiet for a moment as she looked into the girl's eyes.

' _It feels like they're different people now.'_

She sighed before she smiled and clasped the hands of the girl next to her. "Very well. If you're going to be so stubborn. Although I'll have you pay half Intelli-san."

The girl smiled. "Fair enough."

"I'm witnessing rich girl communication right here," Kirishima told them.

"Not the only one, shitty hair."

"Can't complain. Won't complain." Kaminari sighed.

Iida nodded. "This is a great display of camaraderie."

Midoriya only sweatdropped.

The whole group ate with a pleasant atmosphere. Everyone happy being there. And surprisingly, Intelli didn't feel too out of place now.

Although she was a major subject to teasing from Ashido and Hagakure, she could still let loose some of her own jokes and partake in banter with some of them.

' _If I had treated my friends like they have treated me in the first place…'_

There wasn't much difference between U.A and Seiai students, except for the fact that there were boys.

...And also there was the villain encounter.

But! They underwent tests, some hated waking up early, some had rivalries, and much more.

All in all, they were all pleasant to be around, with a few exceptions from the boys of course.

And as everyone was done eating, a ring from her phone caught her attention.

She brought out her phone and took a look at who was calling. Once she did, she immediately stood up.

"Sorry, it's my father. Mind if I take this outside?"

A chorus of 'Sure' was the reply.

* * *

"No, they were pleasant company. I'm glad I went out today."

 _[''Okay, sweetie. But do come home now. Your mother's been bugging me about where you are even if I keep telling her you're fine.'']_

She chuckled. "That's just like mother," she said. "I'll go home in a bit father."

 _["I know you will. Be careful Sai, love you."]_

"I will. Love you too."

With a click, she hung up and pocketed the phone.

She was about to turn back and head inside the restaurant-

"You seem to have nice parents."

Intelli looked to her left and saw Yaoyorozu Momo, typing on her phone.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. What are you doing here Yaoyorozu-san?"

"It's pretty late and curfew strikes in about 9 pm," she told her. "I was just contacting the bus to U.A."

"Yeah," she said.

Silence ensued between the two of them, before eventually…

"Would you like to go in-"

"Intelli Saiko, you're good company."

The Seiai girl stopped and raised an eyebrow?

Yaoyorozu sighed. "As I've said earlier, I invited you over with the brief intention of knowing what happened to you after the exam… but you were, how can I put this…"

She smiled. "I couldn't recognize you."

Intelli's eyes widened.

"When we fought, you were…"

"A bitch."

Yaoyorozu frowned. "I wasn't going to say that-"

"You're too kind, really, Yaoyorozu-san." she smiled. "I know I wasn't the best person before. But someone set me straight. And I'm currently on the path to becoming a better person and hero altogether."

This time, Intelli clasped Yaoyorozu's hands in hers.

"Let bygones be bygones, Yaoyorozu-san," she said. "Besides, I envy you."

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "Envy? Me?"

She nodded. "Yes. For some reason, it might be weird or arrogant of me to think of this, but I see myself in you," she said. "I-It might be weird but that's how I-"

"Actually, I thought the same," Yaoyorozu said. "In fact, that was the other reason why I wanted to have you with us."

Intelli understood. "We're both quite wealthy, the only difference is-"

"I had friends."

"And I had sycophants."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Hey, did you know, I didn't get in U.A through the usual exam. I got in through recommendation."

Intelli chuckled. "Hey! Same as me!"

The two girls shared a chuckle, before settling down.

"You know, sometimes I wonder, would I have ended up like the past you," she said. "I-I-I mean, I thought what if things had gone just a bit off, would I start treating people as… well, you have before?"

The lavender-haired girl shook her head. "Absolutely not Yaoyorozu-san! In no way, shape or form would you have ended up like me."

She smiled. "If you say so. But I guess if the past you gave way to this current you, it wouldn't be too bad."

"I concur."

They both smiled at each other.

Some would say they were two parallel paths.

Both raised in wealth. Both raised with care.

But one was surrounded by friends and peers, the other was surrounded by parasites.

The other rose above it all through tyranny, while the other walked with her friends together.

"What do you say, should we head back Yaoyorozu-san?" Intelli said, still clasping her hands.

"Agreed, however… can I call you Intelli-chan?" Yaoyorozu shyly smiled.

Intelli beamed. "Of course you can Yaoyorozu-san!"

She nodded. "Then, Intelli-chan. My friends call me Yaomomo."

And thus was the start of a guilt-free friendship between two rich girls.

* * *

And so, it was time for them to bid each other farewell.

"Intelli-san! It was nice having you!" Sato said.

"Intelli-chan!" Ashido pouted. "Are you really leaving without exchanging contact info?"

Intelli's eyes widened before she gave a bright smile. "My apologies."

Almost in an instant all the girls of 1-A had the contact information of Intelli Saiko.

And Intelli Saiko now had the contact information of all the 1-A girls.

"There!" Ashido said. "Now, whenever you're in town tell us alright?"

"You're a great person Intelli-chan," Uraraka told her.

Tsuyu nodded.

"Totally." Hagakure cheered.

Yaoyorozu smiled. "It would be nice to see you again Intelli-chan. Let's get to know each other some other time. All of us."

Jirou nodded. "Although it could be a girl's night."

She chuckled and nodded. "I would love to." She turned to them and bowed.

"I had a great day! Thank you! All of you." She then stood straight.

Like an eagle, her eyes went to Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun! I'll pay back the favor someday! Remember that."

Said boy raised his head and caught Intelli's gaze.

And then he _smiled._

 _Oh goodness, it was as if her bones had been turned to mush._

"Huh? What did I do?"

And his subtle denial…

Perhaps it was a good thing they hadn't gotten the chance to talk to each other much during the day.

She didn't know if her mind could handle it.

She clenched the Isabelle plushie a bit tighter.

They all bid each other goodbye as Intelli went into her car and the U.A students went into their bus.

* * *

"Were they your friends, milady?" the sharply dressed man driving the car asked.

Intelli nodded. "Yes, actually."

He smiled. "Your Mother and father would be so delighted to hear you've made friends with people outside your school."

She snickered. "Father, surely. Mother? I'm not too sure," she said. "What about you Sebastian?"

He chuckled. "I am under contract to never speak ill of my employers."

' _So that means you agree.'_

She sighed and then laughed. However, the car hit an unexpected light bump.

It wasn't too much of an inconvenience. But when she looked to her phone…

Her hand had somehow accidentally sent a Midoriya Izuku a wave.

But, rather than be flustered and panic like before, she took advantage of it.

◤ **Hey Midoriya-kun, it was good to see you and the others again. I truly didn't expect you all to be at the mall. Have you reached U.A yet?** _Sent 20:05_

Then again, maybe he was asleep on the bus-

◤ **Hey there, Intelli-san. Didn't expect you to be at the mall too. We're still on the bus. Most of them are asleep.** _Received 20:06_

Her eyes lit up with glee.

◤ **It was indeed a surprise. But it was fun being with the girls.** _Sent 20:07_

◤ **They didn't take you to some milk tea shop, did they?** _Received 20:07_

She raised an eyebrow.

◤ **Not really, no.** _Sent 20:09_

◤ **Alright. Guess you had fun?** _Received 20:09_

◤ **Absolutely. I never knew going to the mall with other people would be so fun! Next time I'm definitely bringing my people.** _Sent 20:09_

◤ **Lol. 'My people' she says.** _Received 20:10_

◤ **Anyways. Thank you again for the plushie.** _Sent 20:10_

◤ **Eh? What plushie?** _Received 20:10_

◤ **You know what I mean.** _Sent 20:11_

◤ **Hahaha. I'll tell you again. You gave the effort. All I did was pitch in.** _Received 20:11_

She was typing another response but-

◤ **No need to thank me, really. Seeing you happy was enough.** _Received 20:11_

Her cheeks flushed crimson.

Out of the corner of his eye, the driver saw the girl behind her looking like a tomato. He subtly chuckled. _'To be young and in love.'_

◤ **Fine.** _Sent 20:12_

◤ **Good.** _Received 20:12_

She stopped typing and contemplated her next move.

Should she try it?

Shaking her head, she started typing.

◤ **I saw that shop you frequent. The one with all the hero merchandise.** _Sent 20:13_

◤ **Oh, they just had to come across that.** _Received 20:14_

She chuckled.

◤ **I liked the place.** _Sent 20:14_

◤ **Wait, you did?.** _Received 20:14_

◤ **Surprisingly, yes.** _Sent 20:15_

◤ **That's a surprise.** _Received 20:16_

She breathed in.

' _Come on, now or never.'_

◤ **But I'm still new to the whole thing.** _Sent 20:16_

◤ **Hero merchandise?.** _Sent 20:17_

◤ **Yes. And because of that, I was thinking...** _Sent 20:17_

She squeezed her plushie to her chest.

◤ **Yeah?** _Received 20:18_

◤ **I was thinking, maybe you could guide me through? Show me what to buy, what not to buy. How to keep a keen eye on things like those?** _Sent 20:18_

Did she seem too forward?

Did she at least get her point across-

◤ **You kidding? I'd love to Intelli-san! Welcome to the club!** _Received, 20:18_

She let out a bright smile and chuckled.

◤ **A club? Who are the other members?** _Sent 20:19_

◤ **It's just you and me for now.** _Sent 20:19_

Somehow, her smile grew even wider.

◤ **I'd love to keep talking about hero merchandise and how it rocks, but my battery disagrees. And I really don't want to use Kaminari-kun as a power bank.** _Received 20:19_

Wait… what?

◤ **If… you say so. Goodnight Midoriya-kun.** _Sent 20:19_

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she sent her last message for the night.

Her phone beeped. She checked the notifications one more time.

◤ **Goodnight Intelli-san.** _Received 20:20_

With that, she put her plushie to her face and laid down in the back of the car, keeping her face hidden.

And the one who witnessed it all chuckled.

"Milady. You're acting very differently now. Is it the boy with the green hair?" he teased.

The lavender-haired girl laid there unmoving.

"Sebastian… Just drive please."

If only the windows were open, multiple neighborhoods would've heard the laughter of a butler who was definitely going to get away with all of it scot-free.

* * *

 _ **THIS CHAPTER WAS INITIALLY GOING TO BE A DATE BETWEEN INTELLI AND MIDORIYA WHERE THEY MEET UP AT THE MALL. BUT I DECIDED TO GO AGAINST IT AND INSTEAD, MADE THIS A SET-UP CHAPTER AND SOME RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT FOR INTELLI AND CLASS 1-A, WELL, THE GIRLS KNOW HER NOW.**_

 _ **I JUST HAPPENED TO THINK THAT IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE, Yaoyorozu and Intelli WERE QUITE SIMILAR. HENCE, THE SLIGHT CONFRONTATION AT THE BOTTOM.**_

 ** _NOT MUCH Intelli and Midoriya ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT'S A SET-UP. DON'T WORRY, THERE'S MUCH MORE TO GO._**

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU DID LET ME KNOW. GOT IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS? LET ME KNOW! I APPRECIATE WHAT YOU ALL SAY.**_

 _ **Signing off... Zac.**_


End file.
